Encontrarte (OtaYuri)
by Namyseidi
Summary: Al cumplir los 18 años, Yuri Plisetsky decide tomarse un par de días de vacaciones en Italia. Escapándose de sus deberes toma el primer vuelo al país de su destino, pero lo que no esperaba era que en aquel país se encontraría con un viejo conocido. ¿Que hacia él ahí? y ¿Por qué su corazón latía desmesurado frente a él? con esas dudas, Yuri decide sumergirse en sus sentimientos.
1. Descuido en Italia

**1/Descuido en Italia**

El sonido de su celular volvía a sonar en la habitación, ya llevaba varias llamadas recibidas y en todas de ellas las palabras como Feliz cumpleaños Ya eres mayor de edad le eran dichas. Yuri que acababa de ignorar por quinta vez su móvil suspiró mirando de manera asesina el aparato. No queriendo escucharlo más, de mala gana lo tomó, el nombre de Viktor aparecía en la pantalla y su ceño se frunció, para ser sincero ya estaba algo harto de las llamadas telefónicas para felicitarlo, apenas eran las doce del día y ya había recibido más de diez, y ahora tenía que recibir las felicitaciones de Viktor quien se encontraba en Japón junto a Yuri Katsuki en vez de estar a su lado celebrando su mayoría de edad. Aburrido del sonido de su celular apagó el móvil y se levantó de su cama en un brinco, observó con aburrimiento las paredes de su habitación y en ellas vio varias medallas de plata y oro colgadas ganadas por los años, con un bufido se pasó la mano por su larga cabellera. Sentía todo tedioso lo que pasaba, su día a día ha sido entrenar para una nueva competencia, no era que le molestara hacerlo, lo amaba, era el deporte más increíble para él, pero ahora se sentía encerrado, quería escapar de la rutina y ver otras cosas; sentir nuevas sensaciones... salirse de su vida por unos días, aquello era lo que anhelaba.

—Que molesto...—murmuró pensando en que hacer, era obvio que en la tarde sus amigos le tendrían una celebración por su día, no quería eso, quería ver rostros nuevos... y en ese momento la idea cruzó por su cabeza, era algo loca e irresponsable, pero ya era mayor de edad y nadie podía negarse a lo que él decidiera para su vida. Por eso se movió a toda velocidad a su closet y de ahí saco una maleta mediana y tiró toda su ropa favorita sobre la cama. Sin pararse a pensar en su idea hizo su maleta y después de media hora salió de su apartamento con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba ansioso pero muy deseoso de la pequeña aventura que iba a darse y antes de que alguien pudiera retenerlo paró un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto.

No estuvo más de media hora en el aeropuerto, ya que para su suerte encontró un pasaje para Italia fácilmente y su vuelo estaba cerca de partir. Al subirse al avión una extraña sensación de vértigo lo invadió, pero no era por la altura que iba a tomar el avión, era por la idea de desaparecer sin decirle a nadie, por eso prendió su celular antes de que lo prohibieran y le mando un sencillo mensaje a Yakov.

 **"Me iré por unos días, necesito vacaciones y no quiero que nadie me moleste"**

Al enviarlo apagó rápidamente su celular y lo guardó en su bolso, no quiso decirle donde iría ya que igualmente después se enteraría, planeaba sacarse varias fotos para actualizar un poco su abandonada red social, Yuri no era mucho de interactuar con la gente por internet, pero esta vez quería presumir de su loca idea y así todos se enterarían donde se había escabullido. Cuando le avisaron que el avión ya iba a partir, Yuri sonrió satisfecho, sentía un poco de nervios pero estaba completamente feliz por ser decisión, despejarse de todo era lo que más quería. Después de unas largas horas al fin llegó al aeropuerto de Roma. Unas leves ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos ya que no logró dormir demasiado pero aun así hizo todo los trámites que debía y salió del lugar dándose ánimos, deseaba dormir un poco pero al ver que en el exterior había un marcado sol tuvo que reprimir aquellos deseos.

Lo primero que hizo, guiándose por su GPS del celular fue buscar el hotel que había previsto mientras iba en el taxi de camino al aeropuerto de Rusia, fue en ese momento en el cual había hecho su reserva. Esperando pacientemente un transporte en la fila de afuera, Yuri decidió sacarse su primera foto, pero al abrir sus redes sociales miles de mensajes le llegaron como un látigo. Murmurando maldiciones en su idioma natal respondió rápidamente a los mensajes de su entrenador, los de Viktor, los de Yuri etc... y para no alargarse más y para mantenerse sereno decidió sacarse su foto y subirla de inmediato dejándole saber a todos de su imprevista escapada a Italia. Después de leer varios comentarios su turno para subir a un Taxi llegó y se metió en el automóvil dándole la dirección al chofer, este al no entender ingles lo interrogó con la mirada y Yuri bufó molestó, encontraba increíble que los taxistas de aeropuerto no supieran hablar inglés que era la lengua internacional, pero no diciendo nada respecto a eso le mostró el mapa de su celular y el chofer asintió entendiendo al fin a su pasajero. Después de unos minutos en los que Yuri quedaba embobado por las calles por las que pasaba su transporte, llegó al Hotel y le pagó al chofer. Una vez dentro se sintió aliviado de por fin poder entablar una conversación con alguien en inglés, el recepcionista le dio su llave y le dijo que su maleta ya estaba en su habitación. Sintiendo que todo iba como él quería subió al asesor y se fue a su habitación. El lugar no era muy grande, era una habitación de soltero pero la cama era de dos plazas, había un gran ventanal que le dejaba ver el magnífico paisaje de la ciudad y las paredes azules eran adornas con arte extraña que Yuri no logró comprender del todo.

—Yo pondría cuadros de gatos en todas las habitaciones, eso sería perfecto...—dijo mirando de lado un extraño cuadro de manchas, definitivamente aquellas pinturas no entraban en sus gustos.

Ignorando los demás cuadros, Yuri fue hasta su baño y se sorprendió al ver un jacuzzi en una esquina de este, tragando con dificultad por la emoción se acercó a este y no pudiendo con la tentación se desnudó y se metió dentro relajándose por completo, por unos minutos se le olvido absolutamente todo y una completa calma lo invadió, el agua tibia y el masaje que le daban las burbujas junto al agradable aroma de las sales de baño lo dejaron en un estado de serenidad, hasta este momento no se había percatado de toda la tensión que acumulaba su cuerpo por eso volvió a sonreír sumergiéndose por completo en la agradable agua.

Cuando terminó su agradable baño su cuerpo y mente estaban en un estado de completa éxtasis se tiró a la cama y dormitó por unos minutos, al despertar se sentía completamente recargado y tomó las cosas necesarias para ir a turistear, el plan era quedarse un par de días en la ciudad, conocer varios lugares y comprar muchas cosas, con esas acciones sentía que iba a poder relajarse y así, al volver a su país y a las practicas podría dar todo de si completamente renovado, quería volver a sumar otra medalla de oro en su vida.

Con las emociones a tope Yuri salió del hotel, volvió a tomar un taxi y este lo llevó a su primera parada, el gran Coliseo Romano, ya había visto esta maravilla en viajes anteriores, pero jamás pudo disfrutarlo como el quería ya que siempre sus acompañantes lo apuraban y no podía recorrer a su propio ritmo. Una vez en el lugar saco muchas fotos y vio cada rincón disponible del lugar, al finalizar completamente satisfecho comenzó a caminar a su siguiente destino y así se mantuvo toda la tarde, comprando cosas, comiendo ricas pizzas, viendo lugares con entusiasmo y al ver que la jornada estaba por terminar decidió finalizar su primer día mirando un hermoso lago que encontró en su camino. Al quedar anonadado por la maravillosa vista del lugar en plena noche Yuri saco su celular para enmarcar el lindo espectáculo, pero su alma se cayó al piso al no encontrarlo en su bolsillo.

—¿Eh? —comenzó a buscar por todos sus bolsillos alarmado, no entendía que pasaba si hace apenas unos minutos lo había tenido en la mano—Que mierda...¿Dónde estás?... ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde? —comenzando a sentirse ansioso por el mal pasar, Yuri abrió las bolsas de comparas para ver si lo había dejado sin darse cuenta en una de ella, pero aunque revisó por más de dos veces no encontró nada—. ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó y enojado se devolvió unos pasos mirando por el suelo, pero como el lugar era poco iluminado no logró ver casi nada... ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?, se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, volvió a mirar el lago frente a él pero ahora no le parecía nada lindo. Apretando su mandíbula contuvo un grito de frustración y miró a su alrededor, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?, ¿Qué parte de la ciudad era esta?, había estado tan entusiasmado por todo que no le importó fijarse por las calles que iba ya que el GPS de su celular lo guiaba todo el tiempo... pero, ¿Ahora como volvería?, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del lugar donde estaba. Sintiendo un escalofrió detrás de la nuca por su lamentable situación decidió buscar a alguien para que lo ayudara, pero no veía a nadie en el lugar, ¿Acaso estaba en un pueblo fantasma?, ¿Dónde estaba toda la gente?, y si lograba encontrar a alguien ¿Esta hablaría Ingles?, ¿Lograrían entenderse?... Su descuido de depender solo de su celular y no haberse preocupado de traer un mapa consigo para evitar una situación así le hacían pagar de mala forma. Las letras de los mensajes de su entrenador que había visto antes en su celular se presentaron en su mente, aquellas que le decían que era un inmaduro y un descuidado para irse solo a un país lejano, ahora le parecían una realidad y aunque antes se molestó por esas simples palabras, en estos momentos deseaba haberle hecho caso a las advertencias y así no estaría perdido y asustado en una cuidad ajena a él. Tragando en seco y sintiéndose diminuto en un lugar desconocido, sin tener una forma de contactarse con alguien para que lo ayudara, se hincó en el suelo y reprimiendo unas lágrimas de rabia por su torpeza cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño y que aun siguiera en su cama en Rusia, pero al abrirlos nuevamente, se convenció que esta era su realidad y tenía que solucionarlo de alguna forma, ya era un adulto y tenía que hacerse cargo de sus decisiones y actos... pero aun con eso en mente no logró moverse ningún centímetro y aterrado de lo que pudiera pasarle llevó sus manos a su rostro, tenía ganas de llorar por ser tan descuidado, quería regañarse así mismo pero antes de que alguna lagrima escapara de sus ojos el sonido de una motocicleta lo sacaron de su trance, con el miedo aumentando por el grave sonido acercándose, Yuri miró la calle, en ella una motocicleta negra se acercó a velocidad lenta y se estacionó frente a él en la acera, el rubio quedó mirando amenazante al dueño montado en aquella bestia por si pasaba algo, pero en el momento en que el desconocido dejo ver su rostro que había estado escondido detrás del casco, se quedó completamente paralizado. El moreno que Yuri reconoció de inmediato lo miraba de manera serena, este al ver el rostro de Yuri abrió la boca mostrándose algo aliviado.

—¿O...Otabek? —murmuró Yuri completamente perplejo, no podía creerlo.

—Al fin te encontré, Yuri—dijo el chico sobre la moto mostrando una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.


	2. Paseo nocturno en Italia

**2/Paseo nocturno en Italia**

No podía creer que Otabek estuviera frente a él en aquella cuidad, en aquel país. Los ojos de Yuri viajaron de los pies del moreno hasta la punta de su oscuro cabello. El sentimiento de miedo que tenía hace segundos ya no estaba y un gran alivio junto a la sorpresa se instalaron en su interior. Lentamente se levantó dejando las bolsas en el piso y en aquellos instantes se le olvido como hablar, se sentía tan feliz de verlo que no sabía que decir.

—¿Quieres que te lleve o no? —preguntó Otabek con voz serena, la cual erizó todos los bellos de Yuri que continuó sin decir nada. Aquellas palabras ya las había oído antes de la misma boca; sin poder evitarlo sonrió con los labios apretados. El moreno que permanecía con el motor ronroneando lo miraba pacientemente.

—Otabek… ¿Qué haces aquí? —habló Yuri sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta se suavizaba y le permitía hablar.

En aquel momento una brisa fresca pasó entre ambos despeinando el largo cabello dorado del ruso, el kazajo por su lado mantuvo su peinado intacto.

—Estoy hace unos días en la cuidad, supongo que son vacaciones—respondió tranquilamente Otabek desviando sus ojos a las bolsas de Yuri—puedes poner esas cosas en el morral de la moto, vamos sube, se está haciendo tarde.

Yuri tardando en comprender sus palabras, ya que seguía aun un poco sorprendido, permaneció observándolo sin moverse pero al percatarse de lo que le decían se movió rápidamente y tomó sus bolsas sin sentir verdaderamente su peso, estaba con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo que poca importancia le daba a sus pertenencias. Después de unos minutos en que entre ambos acomodaban las cosas en los morrales que tenía la moto al lado, Otabek le dijo a Yuri que se montara, el chico rubio lo hizo de inmediato pero cuando sintió el cuerpo del moreno en su pecho y en toda su parte delantera un cierto nerviosismo se apodero de él. ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Otabek?, ya era un largo tiempo, y a pesar de que se mantuvieron en contacto todo ese tiempo, Yuri sentía que aquellos mensajes y cortas llamadas no se comparaban en nada al tenerlo frente a él.

—Ten—los pensamientos de Yuri se vieron interrumpidos con la grave voz de su amigo, quien lo miraba sobre su hombro y le tendía el casco negro que anterior mente él portaba en su cabeza.

—Hey… ¡No es necesario, debes tenerlo tú! —dijo rápidamente Yuri al darse cuenta que era el único casco que había.

—Solo tómalo, estaré bien—dijo Otabek desviando su mirada para adelante, Yuri sin poder objetar nada lo tomo y se lo colocó. Una vez dentro del casco sintió de inmediato el aroma del moreno, era una esencia dulce de coco y yogurt, quizás era su shampoo, pero no quiso pensar mucho en ello ya que aquel aroma le agradaba. —. ¿En qué hotel te estas quedando?

Yuri le respondió haciendo trabajar doblemente a su cerebro, ya que por unos segundos había olvidado hasta donde estaba, aquel olor lo había dejado embriagado. Cuando le dijo el nombre, Otabek arrancó despacio para que Yuri se acostumbrara al transporte, una vez bien agarrado, el moreno aceleró a una velocidad permitida y se dirigió en completo silencio hasta el hotel del muchacho.

Durante el trayecto, Yuri miraba el paisaje nocturno de la bella cuidad, pensó que si hubiera visto solo aquellas luces no le hubieran parecido tan lindas, pero al tener cerca a su amigo sintió que todo podía parecerle perfecto. Al percatarse de aquellos pensamientos movió la cabeza para ambos lados y se regañó por ello, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?, esos pensamientos solo podrían ser dirigidos a alguna novia y no a un amigo. Yuri algo avergonzado por eso apretó más su agarre a la chaqueta de Otabek.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Yuri se bajó rápidamente de la moto sacándose el casco para entregárselo a su dueño. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado lo cual dibujo una muy leve sonrisa en el rostro del moreno, quien aun permanecía sobre la moto; Yuri no percatándose de esto dirigió sus ojos a su amigo y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Otabek, gracias por esto—dijo Yuri con ansias, se preguntaba si él se iría de inmediato, además de otras preguntas que se le veían a la mente.

—¿Estabas perdido? —preguntó el kazajo poniendo nervioso a Yuri.

—¡Cl…Claro que no! —soltó el ruso cruzándose de brazos e intentando fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba que la gente viera alguna debilidad de él, por eso se negó rotundamente a ello, no lo iba a admitir… aunque por alguna razón de sintió extraño mentirle de esa manera.

Otabek lo quedo mirando por unos instantes con el rostro imperturbable para luego asentir. ¿Se había creído tan rápido su mentira?, ¡Era muy obvio que se había perdido!... Yuri algo incrédulo por la rápida aceptación de su amigo se apresuró en hablar nuevamente.

—¿Y-Ya te vas? —preguntó encontrando extraño que tartamudeara, había hablado mil veces con el kazajo normalmente, pero justo ahora se sentía nervioso.

—Bueno, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, debes tener cosas que hacer—respondió el moreno con voz queda.

Yuri permaneció quieto por unos segundos y una brillante idea llegó a su mente.

—No tengo nada que hacer, ¿Vayamos a un lugar? —propuso con ánimos pero al ver que Otabek lo miraba sin decir nada sintió un decaimiento de ánimos, ¿Acaso no quería pasar tiempo con él?, Yuri lo había propuesto ya que no se veían hace mucho, pero no iba a insistir si él no quería… aunque deseaba con todas sus esperanzas a que aceptara.

—De acuerdo—dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a Yuri—¿Dónde quieres ir?

Con esa pregunta, Yuri comenzó a pensar de prisa, apenas conocía la cuidad y ningún lugar se le aparecía en la mente, si hubieran estado en Rusia todo hubiera sido más fácil. Con los ánimos reforzados, el chico de 18 años busco en su chaqueta su celular para consultar algún buen lugar nocturno, pero al recordar que su celular había desaparecido se detuvo como si su cuerpo se petrificara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Otabek con curiosidad al ver el extraño actuar de su amigo ruso.

—Esto… creo que perdí mi celular…—contestó Yuri con pesar, era una gran lastima aquello. ¿Dónde rayos lo había dejado?, ¿Se le cayó? ¿Se lo robaron? Inquieto siguió palpándose los bolsillos, seguía teniendo la leve esperanza de haber buscado mal.

—¿Lo buscaste en las compras? —inquirió Otabek mirando el morral de la moto sin abrir aun. Yuri asintió seguro, para después expulsar un suspiró de derrota—. Bueno, mañana tendrás que comprar otro e informar a tu compañía del robo para bloquear el que perdiste.

—Lo haré—aseguró Yuri sin ánimos de seguir hablando del tema, le avergonzaba mucho su descuido—entonces…—habló con baja voz pero lo suficientemente alta para que el kazajo lo oyera—¿Dónde crees que podemos ir?... como no tengo mi celular no puedo ver los lugares nocturnos de la ciudad.

—Hmm—Otabek pareció pensar seriamente, Yuri esperó tranquilamente aun sintiéndose tonto por todo lo que había pasado antes de encontrase con su amigo—. Sube tus cosas a tu habitación, te esperó aquí… ya sé dónde podemos ir.

—De acuerdo—dijo Yuri sacando las cosas de la moto con ayuda de Otabek. Cuando tuvo todo en sus manos se giró para ir al hotel, fue a paso rápido, casi corriendo, aunque no se dio cuenta de su andar. Dejo sus cosas en la cama de la habitación y por alguna razón fue a mirarse al espejo del baño, ahí al fin se dio cuenta de lo despeinado que estaba y rápidamente buscó un moño en su maleta y se tomó el cabello en una coleta, volvió a verse para asegurarse de que estaba mejor y se fijó que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. No entendía por qué, pero dejando ese pensamiento de lado salió de su habitación para no hacer esperar mucho a su amigo. Al salir del ascensor y ver a través de la puerta de cristal la silueta de Otabek en la moto, su corazón comenzó a agitarse.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el kazajo cuando vio llegar a Yuri a su lado pero su expresión quedo tensa al mirar nuevamente a ruso.

—¿Sucede algo? —Yuri se extrañó por eso, al recibir la negativa de su amigo dándole a entender que no pasaba nada prosiguió — ¿Dónde vamos?

—Sube—le dijo Otabek girando su cabeza para otro lado, Yuri aun con la curiosidad por el misterio del lugar a donde iban se volvió a sentar en la moto colocándose nuevamente el casco de Otabek.

Después de unos minutos recorriendo las calles de la hermosa Roma, Otabek se estaciono fuera de una feria de juegos mecánicos que estaba adornada con multitudes de luces en sus atracciones, habían muchos puestos de juegos y de regalos para comprar; mucha gente entraba y salía animada del lugar. Yuri con el casco brillante por el resplandor del lugar se quedó quieto en la moto y no reacciono hasta que Otabek se paró a su lado.

—No sé si te gustan estas cosas, pero es la última noche de esta feria—dijo el moreno algo inseguro mientras veía el negro casco impidiéndole saber la expresión de su amigo.

Yuri se sacó de inmediato el casco y con emoción asintió.

—Me gustan—dijo con un tono alegre. Ahora lo que brillaban eran sus ojos.

Otabek pareció aliviado pero no dijo nada más. Cuando Yuri se bajó de la moto ambos quedaron parados frente a frente, ahora el ruso le pasaba a Otabek en altura, se sintió algo extraño ante aquel hecho ya que estaba acostumbrado a mirar para arriba a su amigo. Otabek parecía pensar lo mismo que Yuri ya que en su rostro vio por unos segundos la sorpresa.

—Has crecido, Yuri—le dijo el kazajo llevándose sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—eh, sí. —aceptó él con algo de pesar, por alguna razón no le gustaba ser más alto que él, pero solo era con él ya que amaba ser más alto que otras personas—tú igual creciste, Otabek—se apresuró a decir. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que él solo dijo eso por ser cortes, pero la verdad era que el moreno también había crecido un poco durarte el tiempo en que no se vieron.

El kazajo asintió y luego caminó hasta la entrada del lugar. Pagó la entrada de ambos y Yuri le dijo que se pagaría su entrada, pero su amigo le dijo que no era necesario, ya que él lo estaba invitando. Aceptando esto y con sus mejillas algo acaloradas entraron al lugar y de apoco de fueron subiendo a las atracciones y a participar en los juegos de los puestos. Cuando ya era cerca de media noche y les quedaba poco por recorrer, ambos se subieron al último juego que les faltaba: la noria. Sentados juntos y unos peluches de tigres en las piernas (los habían ganado en un juego anteriormente) comenzaron a ascender con el inicio de la atracción. Los ojos de Yuri se agrandaron cuando vio lo majestuosa que se veía la ciudad a esa altura, por lo que apretó su peluche contra su cuerpo y apoyó una mano en el vidrio de la cabina para admirar mejor el espectáculo.

—Esto es increíble—indicó con frenesí a su amigo, giró su cabeza para poder verlo a él y al cruzar con la mirada de Otabek sonrió con sinceridad. Estaba agradecido por haberse perdido en la cuidad horas atrás ya que de esa forma pudo encontrarse con Otabek—eh…—ahora que lo recordaba una pregunta se instaló en su mente y miró más directo al kazajo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto el moreno al ver el repentino cambio de expresión de su amigo.

—No, nada… solo que… Cuando nos encontramos horas atrás en aquella calle, ¿Por qué dijiste "al fin te encontré? —preguntó el rubio conteniendo la respiración, vio que Otabek no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro y agregó—¿Ya sabias que estaba en Italia?, ¿Me estabas buscando? —Yuri sabía que la primera pregunta era algo tonta, ya que él en muchas fotos y publicaciones le hacía saber a sus contactos que se encontraba en Italia y Otabek no era la excepción ya que lo tenía en todas las redes sociales, fácilmente podía enterarse de sus pasos, pero la segunda pregunta que agregó era la respuesta que más le interesaba.

—Me enteré hace poco que estabas en la ciudad—comenzó a hablar Otabek tranquilamente mirando por el vidrio de la cabina—la verdad estaba desconectado de todo y al entrar en las redes supe que estabas cerca, al saber visite todos los lugares donde decías estar pero al no encontrarte pensé que ya te habías ido a tu hotel, además ya se hacía tarde.

—Oh…ya veo—dijo Yuri con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿Había ido a buscarlo a todos los lugares donde él anduvo?, ¿Por qué no lo había llamado? Se habrían juntado en un lugar mucho antes, pero aun teniendo esas preguntas no dijo nada más. Sentía que sus mejillas se acaloraban más y más con solo pensar a Otabek buscándolo por todos los lugares y por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentirse feliz. Sin poder evitarlo Yuri sonrió ligeramente llamando la atención del moreno.

—Yuri—habló Otabek seriamente, aquel tono de voz erizó la piel del rubio quien lo miró curioso sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios—. Quizás sea algo tarde… aunque aquí en Italia estamos más atrasados en tiempo respecto a Rusia…—comenzó a murmurar el moreno confundiendo a Yuri—pero creo que es mejor que nada—Otabek miró directamente a los ojos de Yuri, quien se puso nervioso ante aquella intensa mirada. El moreno con lentitud saco una caja negra alargada de su bolsillo del abrigo y se lo tendió al joven ruso—ten.

Yuri confundido tomó la misteriosa cajita que le pasaba su amigo y con lentitud y con el corazón desbocado abrió el objeto. Sus ojos se agrandaron con la sorpresa, sintió que ya el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y por un segundo todo se detuvo, ni siquiera sintió el suave movimiento de la noria en que estaban. Una reluciente cadena se oro con una decoración de la silueta de un gato al final brillaba entre las manos de Yuri. Sin poder contenerse ante aquel presente tomó la cadena con sus dedos y la elevó frente a sus ojos completamente asombrado.

—Esto… Otabek…yo—no sabía que decir, no se lo había esperado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri—dijo el moreno con suave voz y mirando a Yuri con una leve sonrisa.

Yuri aun sin creérselo observó nuevamente a su amigo, sintiendo el corazón en su garganta por lo que sucedía, tragó con dificultad y una radiante sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios.

—Gracias Otabek—habló sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo.


	3. Sentimientos en Italia

**3/Sentimientos en Italia**

Con sus ojos abiertos en plena oscuridad Yuri suspiró por tercera vez, hace ya un par de horas que había vuelto de su salida con Otabek, el moreno cuando lo dejo en el hotel le dijo que lo pasará a buscar en la mañana para recorrer juntos el lugar, aquella invitación había dejado encantado al chico ruso, que por alguna razón se sentía completamente ansioso y una sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios. Recostado y moviéndose inquieto en su gran cama recordó todo lo que le sucedió en el día, su llegada a la cuidad, las partes que había visitado y el inesperado encuentro con Otabek que lo había dejado completamente impresionado, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir muy aliviado ya que lo había encontrado justo en un momento donde más se sentía indefenso por lo ocurrido con su celular.

—Ah…—un profundo suspiro salió de su boca mientras tomaba la cadena que le había regalado Otabek en la noria, con todo el ajetreo que había vivido en aquel día se había olvidado completamente de su cumpleaños hasta que el Kazajo lo felicito. Se llegó a sentir completamente feliz, no le gustaba que lo felicitaran tanto en su cumpleaños pero no le molestó para nada que él lo hiciera, de hecho llegó a sentirse completo al escucharlo decir esas simples palabras que Yuri tanto detectaba. Cuando se bajaron de la noria, Yuri logró darse cuenta que su amigo empezaba a actuar extraño, se mostraba un poco distante a pesar de lo que paso arriba de la atracción. El camino hasta el hotel fue en silencio por parte del kazajo y cuando lo había invitado a pasar el siguiente día juntos, Otabek se mostró algo forzado al decir aquello, Yuri no entendía que le pasaba, había cambiado de una forma drástica después de entregarle el regalo que no dudo en aceptar su invitación, tenía curiosidad. Quería saber que le sucedía a Otabek, además de que quería pasar el di ajuno a él.

Volviendo a soltar otro suspiro, Yuri abrazó el peluche que había ganado junto a su amigo y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, quería estar en plena forma para la mañana, por eso se obligó a poner su mente en blanco y comenzó a relajarse para entrar al mundo de los sueños, ya cuando viera a su amigo averiguaría que le había pasado cuando volvían.

En la mañana, después de bloquear su celular llamando del teléfono de su habitación, Yuri salió del hotel para esperar a su amigo, el día estaba despejado pero seguía fresco por la hora. Después de esperar por unos segundos Yuri escucho de su derecha el fuerte ronroneo de la moto de Otabek, con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro volvió su vista hasta el lugar y en instantes el moreno estaba frente a él, su rostro, que estaba despejado ya que el casco que portaba solo le cubría la cabeza, se mostraba serio pero al ver a chico una leve sonrisa se le escapó.

—Otabek, buenos días—dijo Yuri acercándose al él y estudiando sus expresiones, al parecer hoy estaba normal, no se mostraba distante ni obligado estar junto a él. Yuri pudo ver que aquella pequeña sonrisa que lo caracterizaba era genuina.

—Buenos días, ¿Desayunaste? —preguntó el Kazajo pasándole un casco igual que el de él al rubio.

—Eh, no—contestó Yuri llevando su mano al estómago.

—Vamos—dijo Otabek dándoles espacio para que él se subiera.

Aquel día fue completamente entretenido para Yuri, junto a su amigo fueron a varias partes y aprovecharon en comprar un nuevo celular para el ruso, quien de inmediato se metió a las redes con la poca batería que traía el nuevo móvil y en ese momento le llegaron miles de mensajes de parte de mucha gente. Tratando de que Otabek no viera aquello, ni los regaños de su entrenador, solo actualizó su estado para decir que se encontraba bien (indirectamente) publicando la foto de un gato que encontró en la calle, después apagó el móvil y lo dejo bien metido en su bolsillo, ahora si iba a cuidar de no perderlo. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo los dos fueron a comer pizza en un restaurant muy conocido del lugar, en la tarde llegando el ocaso Yuri le pidió a Otabek ir a un bar, al principio se sentía algo inseguro de pedírselo ya que nunca había ido a uno, pero ahora como era mayor de edad tenia curiosidad de saber cómo era aquel mundo. El kazajo un poco extrañado por aquella petición dudo al principio, pero al ver que Yuri lo deseaba asintió y dirigió su motocicleta a un buen bar

—Oh…—exclamó Yuri mientras guardaba su identificación que le habían pedido en la entrada. El lugar era un poco oscuro, las luces de varios colores decoraban la pista de baile y una estruendosa música retumbaba en sus oídos. Una gran barra de bebidas se extendía en un costado del lugar y Yuri con asombro observó que el salón tenía segundo piso, mucha gente joven bailaba en la pista y en el otro piso, tenían en sus manos vasos con alcohol y en sus rostros se distribuía la diversión. A pesar de que aún era algo temprano para ir a aun lugar así había mucha gente disfrutando el momento.

—¿Impresionado? —la voz de Otabek voló hasta sus oídos sobre la música electrónica que se escuchaba ahora. Yuri dándose cuenta que había mostrado abiertamente su sorpresa dio un pequeño brinco y miró amenazante y algo enojado a Otabek.

—¡Po-Por supuesto que n-no! —gruñó con vergüenza y chasqueó la lengua enfurruñado.

Otabek solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y avanzó entre la gente hasta la barra, Yuri sin ganas de perderse dejo su enojo atrás y siguió a su amigo sin saber a dónde iba, pero al ver que era muy fácil perderse en el lugar tuvo la prudencia de no despegarse del moreno. Seguía sintiéndose absorto por el ambiente, nunca había estado en un lugar así, lo había visto en películas y escuchado a los mayores de esto, pero aquellas vistas en la tv y esas charlas no se comparaba en nada al estar en el lugar. Sentía su cuerpo subir de temperatura abruptamente ya que el calor del recinto era mucho mayor que en el exterior.

—¿Ya has estado en un lugar así antes? —preguntó Yuri a Otabek cuando se sentaron en unos taburetes frente a la barra.

—Hm… si, pero no es mucho de mi gusto—respondió el kazajo mirando distraídamente el lugar.

—Ya veo…—Yuri sintió que toda la agitación que sentía por estar en un lugar así disminuía considerablemente, sabía que a Otabek no le gustaba mucho las multitudes, y para ser sinceros a él tampoco, pero tenía tanta curiosidad por el lugar que no se había parado a pensar si eso le molestaría a su amigo. Percibiendo que el moreno se sentía fuera de lugar prefirió decirle que se marcharan, no quería que él se sintiera más incómodo… no quería molestarlo más. Durante todo el día le había pedido que lo llevara a varios lugares para visitar, pensó que Otabek ya estaba cansado y realmente no quería que él se enojara con él o que dejara de ser su amigo por sus caprichos—Otabek… mejor…

—¿Vas a tomar algo? —preguntó su amigo de repente interrumpiendo sus palabras que le iban a pedir que se marcharan.

—eh, yo…—Yuri lo miró con algo de pánico, ¿Otabek se refería a alcohol?, el rubio tragó en seco sin saber que responder, jamás había bebido alcohol en su vida… ¿Tenía que hacerlo ahora? —esto…—Yuri se quedó callado bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

—¿No has bebido nunca verdad? —Otabek sonrió amablemente sonrojando las mejillas de Yuri, quien se sintió un pequeño al escucharlo—. No es necesario que tomes alcohol, también puedes pedir un refresco o un jugo.

—T-Tú… ¿Qué vas a tomar? —le preguntó el ruso avergonzado aunque sabía que no tenía que estarlo, apenas había cumplido los 18 y además Yakov toda su vida había cuidado de que él no probara ningún tipo de drogas por su bien y por su carrera como patinador, aun así se sintió como un niño pequeño en ese lugar al ver cómo la gente tomaba y él no sabía nada de ese mundo.

—Hm, no tomare alcohol si te refieres a eso—contestó el moreno con tranquilidad, Yuri elevó las cejas—. Aún tengo que conducir la moto y llevarte a tu hotel, no puedo beber.

El rubio se quedó en silencio y miró sus manos sobre la barra, nuevamente esa sensación de que molestaba a Otabek le vino encima. Inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula y volvió a centrar sus ojos en sus manos.

—¿Yuri?, ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Otabek al ver extraño a su amigo ya que hace poco había estado completamente entusiasmado y ahora se veía muy contrariado.

—Solo estaba pensando que sería mejor que nos fuéramos…—dijo Yuri con una triste sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?, ¿No te gustó el lugar?

—No, no es eso—se apresuró en aclarar ese punto—, esta genial… pero no quiero molestarte más con mis caprichos—murmuró apenas dejando escapar su voz, Otabek tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —preguntó el moreno en tono serio, Yuri sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, por alguna razón se sentía algo mareado, quizás era el olor a alcohol del lugar o el calor que lo sentía cada vez más sofocante.

—Sé que no te gustan estos lugares tan ajetreados, si no fuera porque te lo pedí no habrías venido y estarías más cómodo en otro lugar… además te he arrastrado por la cuidad todo el día sin parar, debes estar cansado y yo te tengo aquí obligado…—dijo el chico ruso sintiéndose pequeño. No le gustaba decir lo que sentía pero por algún motivo todas esas reglas que él se autoimponía las rompía en segundos con el moreno. Otabek se quedó en silencio observándolo y Yuri sintió la angustia aumentando en su cuerpo.

—No me molestas Yuri—habló Otabek llamando toda la atención del ruso. El bar se iba llenando a cada segundo y la música ahora era pop. —y es verdad que no me gustan estos lugares, pero de vez en cuando es bueno aventurarse a cosas distintas, además tenías curiosidad por ver cómo era esto, eso es muy normal y además no iba a dejar que vinieras solo a esto—le aclaró mirando para otro lado, Yuri se comenzó a sentirse nervioso por sus sinceras palabras—. Ahora, no pienses que estoy contigo obligado, me gusta pasar tiempo junto a ti, disfrute cada minuto contigo en la ciudad.

Al oír eso ultimo las mejillas del Yuri se tiñeron escarlatas, el calor que sentía lo sofocaba más y tuvo la urgencia, la necesidad de salir de ahí, quería refrescarse. No se esperaba para nada aquellas frases.

—No vuelvas a pensar que me molestas, Yuri… porque jamás va a ser así—finalizó el moreno dejando más perplejo a Yuri. Un silencio los invadió a pesar de la música que estaba sonando, el rubio no fue capaz de oír nada más, estaba hechizado por la oscura mirada de su amigo, al verlo tanto tiempo su corazón dio un vuelco y lo llego a sentir en su manzana.

—¡V-Voy al baño! —dijo de repente Yuri levantándose de improviso, Otabek quien también se había quedado quieto mirándolo al ver la brusca acción de su amigo giró su cabeza y se tapó la cara con su mano.

—Claro…—dijo sin mirar al ruso y este último comenzó a moverse torpemente en el lugar.

Mirando a todos lados logró identificar un dibujo que le indicaba los baños, rápidamente se movió entre la gente que bailaba feliz y sensualmente en el lugar, Yuri sintió el deseo de marcharse más rápido de allí. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le pidió a Otabek venir a un lugar así?, sin saber que responderse caminó más rápido hasta que llegó a su destino. Cuando entró al baño ignoró a los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar, fue a un grifo y se mojó la cara de manera rauda, cuando elevó su cabeza para verse en el espejo logro notar que sus mejillas están completamente rojas, nuevamente intentando alejar aquel color volvió a echarse agua encima para mirarse nuevamente, pero no había caso, sus mejillas eran tan parecidas a un tomate que no se atrevía volver así.

Las palabras que Otabek le regalo fueron completamente inesperadas, fácilmente el moreno había deshecho todas las inseguridades que él llegó a sentir. "No le molesto", pensó provocando más vergüenza en él; además su amigo lo había quedado observando de una manera especial por unos segundos, segundo en los cueles él no había podido apartar su mirada. Había sido completamente hechizado por aquellos ojos. Llevándose una mano a su agitado corazón, Yuri contuvo el aliento, ¿Qué era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir?. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte al recordar aquello, al estar cerca de él?... Yuri volvió a mojarse la cara y se soltó el cabello que lo tenía tomado en una coleta, ocultó su rostro bajo sus dorados mechones y soltó un largo suspiró, ya debía volver con Otabek si no quería hacerlo esperar, pero por algina razón sus piernas no se movían… después de luchar contra su cuerpo logró avanzar y salió nuevamente al alegre ambiente. Cuando miró alrededor busco la barra donde había estado con Otabek, pero con toda la gente que se movía y llegaba al lugar le era imposible encontrarla, un idioma muy distinto al suyo llegaba por sus oídos y se sintió desorientado, a pesar de su alta estatura se sentía pequeño y comenzó a preocuparse al no encontrar el lugar donde había estado antes. "¿Era por la derecha?...¿Lo izquierda?...¿Este lugar era tan grande?..." Comenzando a sentirse nervioso caminó sin rumbo entre la multitud, su cuerpo se congelo por completo cuando sintió una mano posarse y moverse desvergonzadamente sobre sus caderas. Yuri complejamente asqueado giró para ver a la persona que lo manoseaba y de una rápido manotazo apartó al tipo más bajo que él que se encontraba en un aparente estado de ebriedad —BASTARDO— Le gritó en ruso y se controló para no golpearlo más; comenzó a moverse más rápido, desesperándose, sintiéndose mareado, teniendo la necesidad de ver a su amigo. " ¡Otabek! " Pensó comenzando a entregarse presa del pánico, el lugar lo veía cada vez más grande y la barra de bebidas no aparecía en su vista. "Me he perdido… no otra vez… Otabek por favor… ¿Dónde estás?", sus pensamientos comenzaron a distorsionarse y cuando sintió una mano en su antebrazo derecho las ganas de salir corriendo aumentaron.

—¡Yuri! —una voz conocida para él se hizo escuchar sobre la música, Yuri giró la cabeza a su dirección y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Otabek sostenía su brazo con fuerza para que él no siguiera caminado. Yuri al ver esos determinados ojos y sentir la calidez del moreno en su brazo dejo de forcejear y sin pensar en lo que hacía se acercó al moreno y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de él. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, tan aliviado de estar a su lado… lo había vuelto a encontrar—Yuri…—susurró el moreno colocando su mano derecha en la espalda del chico para calmarlo—. Te encontré…

Yuri solo asintió y se dejó tranquilizar por las caricias de su amigo en la espalda. Después de unos segundos Yuri ya odiando el lugar habló con una débil voz pero Otabek logró escucharlo.

—Vámonos de aquí Otabek…—le pidió al moreno y este asintió de inmediato. Yuri se separó de su amigo para irse del lugar pero se quedó completamente congelado cuando los dedos de Otabek se entrelazaron con los suyos en un suave pero firme agarre.

—Así no nos separaremos, vamos—habló el kazajo adelantándose y dirigiendo al rubio entre la multitud. Yuri tenía el corazón a mil por hora, la mano de su amigo era grande y sus dedos eran largos, firmes y confiables, a pesar de que se sentía avergonzado se dejó guiar por él, y en esos pocos instantes en que estuvieron unidos por sus manos, deseó jamás soltar la mano de aquel moreno.

Una vez fuera del recinto y alejados de la multitud y de la música, Yuri suspiró aliviado, ahora que había visto todo eso encontró estúpido su antiguo deseo de querer visitar un lugar así, lo odió con toda su alma pero sintiendo la cálida mano de Otabek junto a la suya todos sus sentimientos de odio hacia el lugar se dispersaron. Apretando su mandíbula dirigió sus claros ojos a sus manos entrelazadas, luego al sonrojarse por eso miró el rostro de Otabek y apreció que el Kazajo observaba el lugar completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía, ¿Acaso era el único que se sentía de aquella manera?, ¿Él no estaba nervioso para nada?... Yuri notándose extraño por esos pensamientos soltó repentinamente la mano del moreno; Otabek lo miró sorprendido y el rubio se arrepintió de inmediato por lo que hizo… ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué había hecho eso tan bruscamente?, ¿Por qué su corazón no se calmaba?, ¿Po que le molestaba pensar que Otabek no se sentía nervioso en absoluto junto a él? , el chico ruso desvió la mirada de los ojos de Otabek y un gran silencio volvió a formarse entre los dos, ninguno decía nada y al aparecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero grave voz del kazajo contradijo aquella sensación de Yuri.

—Lo siento, tome tu mano sin preguntarte—dijo el moreno mostrándose incomodo, Yuri alzó la cabeza de inmediato y vio una expresión inusual en el rostro de su amigo—no lo hare de nuevo, así que no te preocupes.

— ¡No! —soltó sin pensárselo y de inmediato de mordió la lengua. Otabek se sobresaltó por su grito desesperado—no… no me molesto, así que no importa si lo hace otra vez o no…—dijo tratando de arreglar su tono de voz mientras miraba sus pies.

Escucho después de unos instantes que Otabek asentía y le decía que iba a buscar la moto, Yuri lo esperó sin moverse mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero aquella sensación en su mano estaba pegada a su piel, quería volver a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, pero en el segundo que lo pensaba se regañaba mentalmente. "Esto está mal…"

Cuando llegaron al hotel del Yuri, este se demoró en bajarse de la moto, le entrego sin ánimos el casco a Otabek y se dispuso a despedirse de su amigo aun no queriendo hacerlo. Había pasado un día tan increíble que le provocaba un disgusto volver a su solitaria habitación, pero antes de que pudiera decir su despedida el moreno lanzó un bufido de cansado. Yuri sin saber que le pasaba ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos miró a su amigo y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó de inmediato al verlo enojado, eso era extraño de apreciar.

—Me quedare sin combustible—explicó Otabek sacándose el casco y dejándolo en el morral de la moto—tendré que llevar la moto a un gasolinera—murmuro notándose el cansancio en la voz.

—¿Eh?, ¿Esta lejos? —indagó Yuri ladeando la cabeza, había sido suerte que llegaran a su hotel.

—A un par de cuadras, pero tengo que hacerlo ya que mi hotel está un poco retirado—Otabek bajo de la moto dispuesto a llevarla caminado pero de inmediato Yuri lo detuvo.

—¡Estás loco!, ya es muy tarde no puedes andar así por la calle—lo regaño sosteniendo su brazo.

—No tengo otra opción.

—Si la hay—dijo Yuri con determinación— quédate conmigo hoy y ya mañana temprano vamos a recargar la moto.

Otabek se quedó perplejo y Yuri impaciente de que se demorara en aceptar volvió a hablar, no permitiría que él hiciera eso, le podría pasar cualquier cosa.

—Deja la moto en el estacionamiento del hotel y vamos a mi habitación, es más o menos grande, no habrá problema en que estemos los dos—le ordenó de forma tranquila pero al ver la duda en sus amigo bufo molestó— ¡entonces voy contigo a la gasolinera!

—Está bien—dijo Otabek confundiendo a Yuri, ¿Cuál de las dos cosas estaba aceptando? —¿Dónde está el estacionamiento? —preguntó rindiéndose por completo al rubio. Yuri sonrió victorioso y le acompaño hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando dejaron la moto en un buen lugar y el rubio dirigió a su amigo hasta su habitación. Cuando llegaron a ella y prendieron las luces, el ruso al fin se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Otabek miraba curioso el lugar y cuando sus ojos se posaron en el peluche que habían ganado la noche anterior sonrió. Yuri por su parte comenzó a sentirse extraño, ya había pasado todo el día junto a Otabek y en varias ocasiones estuvieron a solas, pero jamás en un lugar tan solitario; ahora estaba los dos solos en su habitación, sin nadie más alrededor. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse nuevamente y tratando de evitar ese raro sentir se apresuró a ir al baño, sentí su cara arder y no quería aquí él lo viera de esa forma.

—Iré la baño, acomódate como quieras—dijo apresuradamente y sin mirar a su huésped se encerró en el agradable baño. Se llevó sus manos al rostro tratando de calmarse, ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan nervioso?, solo estaba Otabek en su habitación, no era nada del otro mundo, los eran buenos amigos y por eso no había razón de sentirse así… pero aquella sensación en su mano seguía presente; el calor de Otabek era atrayente por lo que Yuri no supo que hacer. Después de darse un baño relajante, de lavarse los dientes y de calmar su sonrojado rostro salió de su refugio con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y una otra en el cuello para absorber el agua de su cabello. Vio a su amigo kazajo en el borde de la cama mirando el paisaje nocturno a través del ventanal. Sus brazos están descubiertos ya que se había sacado su chaqueta de cuero y sus ojos están plenamente concentrados en el horizonte, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, su perfil se veía impecable y su expresión era de completa serenidad, sin querer interrumpirlo Yuri se dirigió a su cama para sacar su pijama que había usado antes pero sus movimientos se vieron frustrados ya que Otabek lo miró y con ello todo su cuerpo se congelo, aquel sentimiento extraño volvió a su estómago y sus mejillas subieron de tono al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre él.

—O…Otabek—habló Yuri sintiéndose avergonzado por como estaba, los ojos del moreno recorrieron todo el cuerpo del muchacho y luego desvió la mirada impidiendo que Yuri viera su expresión—. Ya… ya puedes usar el baño, si gustas también puedes bañarte—dijo rápidamente el ruso sin saber que más decir ante aquella mirada que le dio Otabek. Yuri después del baño que se había dado se había relajado y sacado aquellos sentimientos del cuerpo, por eso se había atrevido a salir en esas fachas ante su amigo pero ahora se arrepentía de aquella decisión, estaba completamente avergonzado y volvía a sentirse extraño.

—Gracias—habló el kazajo levantándose para ir al baño.

Cuando Otabek desapareció tras la puerta Yuri se vistió rápidamente con su pijama y saco su celular nuevo para gastar la batería que le quedaba, estaba completamente nervioso y no dudada que sus mejillas nuevamente estuvieran de rojo. No podía sacaras de su mete aquellos ojos que recorrían su cuerpo expuesto. Maldiciendo por lo bajo sin llegar a entender sus emociones, Yuri dejo el teléfono de lado y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Después de unos minutos en que solo movía la mano sobre su cabeza sin hacer ninguna presión, la puerta del baño se abrió. Otabek salió como Yuri había salido anterior mente y este último al verlo se quedó congelado, Otabek tenía un gran cuerpo, sus músculos marcados le daban un aire seductor que Yuri no logro espantar, su piel morena le daba un toque erotismo y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el chico ruso aparto su mirada avergonzado. Él también había hecho lo mismo que Otabek, lo había recorrido entero con la mirada y siquiera había disimulado en ello. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué sentía más calor que antes? Volviendo a mover su toalla en sus cabellos Yuri trató de aclararse la mente.

—Yuri, ¿No tienes algo que me puedas prestar? —preguntó Otabek directamente, el rubio se levantó de inmediato y sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo sacó de su closet un buzo y una remera para pasársela a su invitado. Otabek la recibió y fue nuevamente al baño. Yuri dejando escapar un largo suspiro se sentó nuevamente en la cama y se sintió de mal humor al no poder descubrir que le pasaba con el kazajo. Ahora que recordaba tiempos pasados Yuri se percató que siempre se sentía diferente al lado de él, se mostraba real y estaba muy a gusto con él, pensaba que esto se debía a que era su amigo pero ahora, como las cosas iban ya no sabía que creer, Antes de que pudiera seguir indagando Otabek volvió a aparecer en su habitación y Yuri lo miro de inmediato, la ropa que le había pasado le quedaba muy bien y los pantalones que se había remangado como hasta la mitad de la rodilla le combinaba a la perfección. El moreno se sentó a su lado y sintió como lo miraba.

—¿Ya te secaste tu cabello?

—Hm… aun no…—dijo Yuri con tranquilidad, quería descubrir que era lo que sentía, poder darle un nombre ya que se sentía intranquilo respecto a eso.

—Se ve complicado, déjame ayudarte—Otabek se levantó y se paró frente a él, tomo la toalla de Yuri y comenzó a secarle el cabello de una manera suave y tranquila. El ruso cerró los ojos relajándose—. Tienes largo el cabello Yuri.

—Si… —asintió él mirando para el piso y los pies de su amigo. Después de unos minutos Otabek terminó su trabajo y volvió a sentarse al lado de Yuri—Gracias.

—Hmp, no es nada—respondió este mirando su celular—Ya deberíamos dormir, es tarde.

Yuri sin objetar nada asintió.

—Bien, creo que me acomodare en el sofá—informo Otabek levantándose, el chico ruso de inmediato salió de su estado tranquilo.

—¿Sofá?, ¿Por qué? —Preguntó extrañado—la cama es grande, podemos dormir… los dos juntos—dijo sintiéndose cohibido, no podía creer que aquello saliera de su boca. Él amaba dormir solo, pero no iba a permitir que Otabek despertara adolorido por dormir en un sofá— a mí no me molesta en absoluto.

Después de una pequeña discusión en que Otabek salía perdiendo nuevamente, ambos se acostaron en la gran cama. Las luces se apagaron y quedaron sumidos en el silencio de la noche. Yuri miro de reojo a su compañero y se percató que él tenía los ojos abiertos, la distancia que los separaba era poca y aquello no le gustó… sentía que era ahora un buen momento para aclarar las cosas; le molestaba pensar que era el único nervioso por la situación.

—Otabek…—lo llamó en un susurro, por alguna razón sentía que debía hablar muy bajo—gracias por todo lo de hoy…

—¿A qué te refieres? —Otabek habló normalmente, pero su voz se escuchó algo ronca.

—A todo… me llevaste por la cuidad para conocer lugares, comimos cosas ricas y me cumpliste un deseo tonto mío de ir a ese bar…—dijo con una sonrisa amarga, seguía enojado con aquel lugar— además me volviste a encontrar…

—¿Volverte a encontrar? —Indagó el moreno— ¿Entonces cuando nos vimos por primera vez aquí también estabas perdido?

Yuri abrió los ojos por su descuido, se sentó y agarró su almohada lanzándosela a Otabek en todo el rostro.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTABA PERDIDO! — gritó desesperado por su descuido y soltó una gran bocanada de aire. Otabek luego de correr la almohada de sentó al igual que Yuri y lo miró elevando una ceja, la luz de la luna revelaba todas sus expresiones. Yuri iba a decir algo en su defensa, algo para arreglar su error pero un almohadazo de parte de Otabek interrumpió sus palabras. Un silencio se formó en el lugar mientras caía la almohada en la cama, Yuri sintiendo el rostro algo tenso tomó otra vez el objeto y lo aventó a su compañero, pero este lo esquivo con elegancia y le tiró otro a Yuri que le dio de lleno—¡Otabek! —gruño levantándose en la cama con una almohada en las manos, comenzó a golpearlo pero el moreno se defendía con sus manos. En un momento donde Yuri creyó ganar, Otabek enredo sus piernas en las suyas y lo derribo provocando que cayera de espaldas a la cama. Yuri asustado por el vértigo que le había dado cerró los ojos y se alivió al sentir la el blando colchón en su espalda, iba a levantarse nuevamente para seguir con lo suyo pero Otabek se adelantó y coloco una almohada sobre su pecho y lo aprisiono con sus manos a su costado para que no se moviera. Yuri sintió un respingo al verlo tan cerca y al sentir su peso a través de la almohada en su pecho.

—Ríndete, ya perdiste—dijo el kazajo dejando helado al rubio, aquellas palabras que se dirigían a la pelea de almohadas sonaron diferente para Yuri, era como una mensaje a sus sentimientos, aquellos que estaba bloqueando hace tiempo… ya no podía seguir así. Sin detenerse a pensar en absolutamente nada, Yuri elevo sus manos al rostro de Otabek y lo acerco lentamente al suyo, sus respiraciones quedaron unidas en una cálida sensación y cuando vio los perplejos ojos de su amigo, Yuri consiguió despertar.

—¡Ehhh!, ¡lo siento! —dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta que lo iba a besar, estuvo a escasos segundos de hacerlo… Quiso levantarse pero el cuerpo de Otabek no lo dejó—¿Qu-Qué pasa? —Preguntó al ver que el moreno no se movía y lo miraba fijamente.

No pudo reaccionar, ya que fue en menos de un segundo… pero Yuri no contuvo la sorpresa cuando Otabek eliminó la distancia entre ellos y terminó por unir sus labios de una manera gentil. Los labios del moreno estaban suaves y muy cálidos, Yuri con el corazón agitándose más y más a cada segundo se mantuvo quieto mientras Otabek le regalaba suaves caricias en su boca. No creía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero cuando sus besos comenzaron a profundizarse Yuri cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por su amigo. Envolvió el cuello de este pegándolo más a él, sintió que la almohada entre ellos estorbaba y que de apoco comenzaba a quedarse sin respiración. El calor de su cuerpo fue en aumento y cuando la lengua del moreno entró en su boca una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—Ahhh… ahh…—al terminar sus besos Otabek se separó ligeramente de el con la respiración agitada, más un camino de saliva aun unía sus bocas—Yuri…—dijo en un ronco susurro y Yuri supo que ya no podía seguir escapando de lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Al mirarse con apreció ambos volvieron a unir sus bocas con deseo. Otabek lanzó lejos la almohada que los separaba y en eso Yuri sintió el caliente pecho del moreno en el suyo, a pesar de la ropa podía sentir la temperatura de Otabek. Sus besos eran gradualmente más intensos y sus lenguas bailaban libremente como si de la pista de hielo se tratara. Las manos de Otabek acariciaron el cabello del ruso y este lanzó un suspiro al separar los labios, seguía sin creer lo que pasaba.

—Otabek…—susurró Yuri levantándose con ayuda de su amigo y quedando sentado en las piernas de este.

Su mente estaba nublada, aquellos besos le habían hecho perder la razón y supo que aquello era lo que más había deseado en la vida… aquellos besos de Otabek eran caricias para toda su alma solitaria.


	4. Caricias en Italia

**4/Caricias en Italia (Final)**

Las manos de moreno recorrieron la espalda del ruso cuando este estuvo sentado en las piernas del kazajo. Yuri miró a los ojos de su amigo y su respiración entrecortada encajó con la de él. Ya no sabía qué hora eran, no sabía dónde se encontraba y poco le importaba, estaba completamente concentrado en Otabek, quien lo miraba en silencio mientras le daba leves carias en forma de círculos en su espalda.

—Yuri…—susurró el moreno tragando con dificultad, al parecer su boca se había secado al respirar tan rápido. El rubio aun con las sensaciones en su cuerpo por el beso que se habían dado acercó lentamente su rostro a Otabek, rozó levemente sus labios pero no se atrevió a continuar ya que la vergüenza le llegó como una gran ola. Sintió sus mejillas arder y con dificultad observó a Otabek, quien parecía pensar mucho en aquel momento.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar el ruso al verle su expresión pensativa, por un momento un miedo se apoderó de él y pensó que quizás él se arrepentía de haberlo besado, pero de inmediato dejo de pensar cuando Otabek lo abrazó y oculto su cabeza en el hombro de Yuri—¿O…Otabek? —lo llamó sin saber qué hacer. La calidez de su amigo recorría todo su cuerpo y ahora la respiración entrecortada del kazajo recorría su cuello.

—No podemos seguir…—dijo Otabek en tono bajo, su voz sonó dolorosa para los oídos de Yuri y este se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo su disgusto, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Había hecho algo mal para que Otabek dijera eso?, no contentó con las palabras de su amigo tomó al kazajo por los hombros y deshizo el abrazo que los unían. Aun sobre sus piernas Yuri obligó al moreno a mirarlo, Otabek tenía su mirada perdida y una expresión de culpa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó tratando de relajar su voz, pero aunque lo intentó se notó su decepción.

Otabek apretó su mandíbula y miró para otro lado, a pesar de que se mostraba distante no apartaba a Yuri y ni dejaba de darle caricias en la espalda.

—No, no hiciste nada mal…—respondió después de unos instantes—esto está mal, Yuri… es complicado explicarlo pero es mejor que nos detengamos ahora.

—¿Por qué? —soltó Yuri como un pequeño niño, se sentía tan excitado y no quería terminar eso en el baño y solo, pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos quiso darse una bofetada… Otabek le provocaba tantas cosas que le hacía perder la cordura.

—No te quiero obligar a nada, y se que sí no me detengo ahora no me podré contener… Yuri por favor…esto esta mal—dijo Otabek, y el ruso completamente avergonzado apretó sus puños y golpeó el pecho de Otabek conteniendo su frustración. El moreno lo observó sorprendido por los golpes que le daba pero se mantuvo quieto sin hacer nada.

—¡Eres un completo IDIOTA Otabek! —gritó sin poder contener un par de lágrimas que le caían y recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se sentía tan frustrado y tan herido por el moreno, que no sabía que más hacer que golpearle el pecho. Le había costado tanto descubrir y aceptar lo que sentía por él que ahora, escuchando su rechazo se sentía un completo estúpido.

—Yuri—habló Otabek con voz triste y elevando sus manos a sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas. Los golpes de Yuri cesaron y sus manos agarraron la remera del moreno en busca de apoyo.

—No me obligarías a nada…—dijo el chico ruso ya decidido a que no podía seguir reprimiendo lo que sentía, tenía que transmitirle sus cálidos y dolorosos sentimientos al moreno ya que si no lo hacía pensaba que no podría avanzar en su vida. No quería que su amor por él fuera un completo desastre, no quería que Otabek lo odiara después de que le soltara las palabras, no quería que su amigo se alejara de él por su sentir, pero debía decírselo, a pesar del miedo que tenía debía hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo—te quiero…—habló reprimiendo sus ganas de abortar la misión y encerrarse en el baño, Otabek lo observó con completa sorpresa en el rostro—por eso digo que no me obligaras… que no está mal si llegara a pasar algo entre nosotros… al menos por mi parte no estaría mal…—finalizó disminuyendo cada vez más la voz en la últimas palabras para convertirse en un simple susurro, no podía creer lo que confesaba, jamás se había confesado a alguien y no sabía si sus palabras estaban bien elegidas. Sentía que quería escapar y refugiarse en algún lugar lejos del moreno para que no lo continuara viendo en aquel estado, pero como lo había creído, su cuerpo no se movió ningún centímetro, a pesar de que quería correr por toda la adrenalina que sentía, también quería seguir permaneciendo sobre sus piernas y no moverse de ahí nunca.

—Yuri… yo—Otabek que se veía muy conmovido por aquellas palabras de su acompañante sonrió levemente acariciando los mechones rubios del chico, Yuri pensó que había logrado llegar hasta él ya que sus expresiones se habían suavizado—¿Esa es tu forma de sentir? —preguntó con una extraña voz, sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo que Yuri no pudo evitar apreciar.

—…no me hagas repetirlo…—masculló Yuri sintiendo nuevamente el calor en sus mejillas, fue tan vergonzoso decirle aquello que repetírselo sería un gran problema para él, para su orgullo.

—Es increíble, Yuri…—dijo su amigo provocando que su corazón se acelerara mucho más en su pecho—. Me siento tan feliz…yo también me siento de esa forma, te quiero. —confesó mientras un leve rubor se apoderaba se sus mejillas y nariz.

Yuri contuvo el aliento al escucharlo y cerró más fuerte sus manos en la remera del moreno, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que escuchaban, también le era difícil creer lo que veían sus ojos, aquel rostro que él tanto adoraba estaba completamente abierto mostrando sus sentimientos… no podía creer que Otabek se sintiera igual que él, pero cuando volvió a sentir los labios de moreno sobre los suyos sintió como cada una de las palabras de su amigo se cosían a su piel y llegaba a sentirlas completamente genuinas. La cálida lengua de kazajo dibujaba trazos sobre la suya y a la vez le acariciaba cada parte de su boca. Aquella sensación le era extraña pero no le desagradaba en nada, al contrario ya que a cada segundo Yuri sentía como su cuerpo se iba encendiendo sin poderlo soslayar. Después de profundizar más y más aquel beso, el ruso sintió como las manos de Otabek se aventuraban bajo su camisa que usaba para dormir, aquel toque directo de sus suaves manos a su espalda y torso provocó que diera un respingo y soltara un leve gemido por la sorpresa. Otabek que aún mantenía su boca aprisionada contra la de él sonrió cuando escuchó aquella reacción de Yuri.

—¡N-No te rías!... no es gracioso—reclamó Yuri apartándose de los labios del moreno y le daba una rabiosa mirada de reproche, aquel gemido que había soltado inconscientemente lo había dejado muy avergonzado.

Otabek siguió sonriendo de manera tierna mientras lo miraba, luego saco su mano derecha del torso del ruso y la colocó en el avergonzado rostro de Yuri.

—No es gracioso—dijo con su voz profunda y con su mano volvió a acercar sus rostro contra el de él, antes de besarlo nuevamente susurró—. Es sensual…—dijo y antes de que el ruso reclamara volvió a unir sus labios de manera posesiva. Otro gemido salió de la boca de Yuri por la sorpresa de ese repentino beso. Las manos de Otabek se volvieron a juntar en su torso bajo su camisa y aquella electricidad que había sentido antes volvió a recorrerle por el cuerpo.

Los suspiros y los leves gemidos salían de la boca de Yuri sin poder contenerse, con cada beso, cada caricia, sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez más, pero cuando notó que Otabek quería deshacerse de su camisa de dormir, Yuri instintivamente elevó sus brazos dándole la facilidad al moreno para retirar aquella prenda y cuando sintió los ojos del moreno en su torso desnudo, la vergüenza nuevamente lo invadió.

—No…No me mires tanto…—dijo Yuri al ver que su amigo no apartaba sus ojos de su cuerpo descubierto.

—¿Te avergüenza que te mire? —preguntó el kazajo volviendo sus ojos a las pupilas del muchacho que continuaba encima de él.

—Hm… me parece injusto…—murmuró entre dientes Yuri que parecía un tomate por el color de sus mejillas. No podía creer todo lo que le decía a Otabek, aquellas palabras jamás pensó en decírselas a nadie, pero ahora todas eran desbordabas de su boca con gran facilidad.

Otabek lo observó sorprendido, pero aquella emoción en su rostro duro muy poco ya que comprendiendo las palabras de Yuri, él se sacó su playera y la dejo caer al suelo dejando ver su trabajado torso provocándole un sonrojo mayor (si es que se podía) en el rostro del menor.

—¿Así es mas justo? —preguntó seriamente volviendo a colocar sus manos en la piel desprotegida de su acompañante, Yuri sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cabeza asintió tímidamente y luego, dubitativo estiró sus manos para tocar la piel del kazajo. Aquel toque provocó un pequeño salto en el moreno y Yuri sonrió—No sabes cuánto tiempo he anhelado esto…—dijo de repente Otabek juntando sus torsos desnudos y uniendo nuevamente sus bocas sin descanso. Yuri al sentir su piel contra la de él se sintió algo sofocado, aquel calor del lugar y el de sus cuerpos llamaban a más, su mente nuevamente estaba completamente perdida por las caricias de su amigo, deseaba continuar aunque a la vez un cierto temor se instalaba en su estómago.

La boca de Otabek se fue hasta el cuello de Yuri y este suspiró al sentir aquel contacto, la respiración agitada del moreno provocaban cosquillas en su piel pero las lentas caricias en su torso desnudo contrarrestaban aquella sensación. El moreno recorrió su cuello con su cálida lengua hasta que llegó a su pecho, repartió tiernos besos en aquella zona y después de conocer el lugar besó ligeramente un pezón del rubio. Yuri soltó un suspiro, pero cuando Otabek pasó su lengua en su rosado pezón el ruso no pudo evitar reír.

—jajaja... Ota...hahah—se rió inocentemente ya que aquellas caricias que su amigo le daba en esa zona le provocaban muchas cosquillas.

—¿Yuri? —preguntó atónito el moreno mirando al menor de reojo pero sin dejar su actuar sobre el cuerpo del otro.

—Lo siento, es que me haces...jajajaja...ha... cosquillas—le dijo Yuri al ver el rostro del kazajo algo confundido cuando se detuvo y lo miraba.

—¿Cosquillas? —inquirió elevando una ceja incrédulo—¿Te hago cosquillas?

—Hm... Si—respondió sintiéndose extraño por el tono de voz que usó el moreno al preguntarle aquello, no supo definir con que sentimiento le hablaba pero cuando sintió nuevamente su pezón en la cálida y húmeda boca de Otabek un gemido repentino se le escapó. El moreno ahora lo mordía lentamente y lo tiraba suave mientras su lengua jugueteaba con su punta. Yuri se mordió el labio y entendió el sentimiento de Otabek, en ese momento no quería darle cosquillas si no que quería regalarle otra sensación, y con su actuar de ahora lo comenzaba a lograr.

—Ota...bek... —gimió cuando sintió que su pezón ardía y una pequeña molestia nacía allí. Yuri iba a reclamar por el dolor pero antes de decir eso Otabek se pasó al otro pezón para brindarle atención. Su respiración fue en aumento y se sorprendió de la agradable sensación que aquellas suaves mordidas y lamidas le brindaban. Jamás había sentido algo así.

Después de terminar de atender su otro pezón, Yuri respiraba muy agitado. Otabek observó con atención su obra y una leve sonrisa se le cruzó por los labios.

—Están erectos—comentó con voz juguetona y Yuri sintió como más calor subía a su cabeza por esas palabras.

—Ca...Cállate—masculló sonrojado y desviando su vista al suelo de la habitación.

—Te ves lindo avergonzado—dijo el moreno colocando su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Yuri para que lo mirara.

—Cállate... —murmuró Yuri inflando sus cachetes muy cohibido, parecía un niño pequeño tratando de enojarse cuando no podía.

—Me encantas—le dijo el kazajo acercando su rostro al ruso y atrapando nuevamente sus labios con pasión. Los suspiros, los leves gemidos de Yuri por las sensaciones que sentía se hacían escuchar en el cuarto acompañados por el sonido de la agitada respiración del moreno.

Cuando Yuri pensó que no podía sentirse mejor la mano de Otabek lo dejo congelado por unos segundos, ya que el moreno ahora curioseaba con sus manos la parte baja de su torso, cuando sintió como Otabek comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos sobre su pantalón de pijama el nerviosismo que sentía aumento, pero a la misma vez un gran calor, mucho mayor al que ya sentía se comenzó a propagar por su cuerpo, más específicamente en su parte baja.

—Esto...¿Otabek? —lo llamó tímidamente, aquellas manos del moreno se movían peligrosamente cerca de sus partes.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Otabek sin detener sus movimientos.

—Hmm... Yo... Esto... —comenzó a hablar Yuri con el corazón agitado, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que sucedería, anteriormente estaba tan concentrado en hacerle saber sus sentimientos al moreno que no se había dado cuenta de que tan lejos podían llegar, estaba contento de que Otabek se sintiera de la misma forma, que lo quería también, pero ahora se sentía inquieto... Jamás había hecho algo así con alguien, solo se había dado placer él solo como lo hace casi todo el mundo en el momento de necesitarlo, pero nunca nadie había tocado aquellas partes tan intimas de él, ¿Cómo se sentirá?, ¿le desagradara?...suspiró tomando valor para confesar lo que tenía en su mente—yo nunca... Nadie jamás... —balbuceó con dificultad y se enojó cuando miró a Otabek y veía que este no le decía nada; era obvio lo que le iba a decir, ¿Por qué no le decía nada?, no quería terminar su frase... —ya sabes...

Otabek detuvo sus manos y le sonrió levemente al muchacho.

—No te preocupes Yuri, yo tampoco he hecho esto antes, con nadie—dijo con voz comprensiva y eso fue lo que lo calmo un poco. ¿Otabek estaba igual que él? Aquello lo alegraba, pero él había jurado que el moreno ya tenía experiencia en esos temas... Al parecer estaba equivocado, aún tenía muchas cosas por descubrir de su amigo.

Asintiendo tímidamente Yuri coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, Otabek volvió a mover sus manos en su estómago y en sus muslos, el nerviosismo que sentía se agrandaba pero Yuri también notaba que la excitación y el ansia también crecían en su interior, eran sensaciones tan extrañas. Las manos de Otabek de pronto se encontraron con el elástico del pantalón de pijama de Yuri, con calma comenzó a bajar la prenda y Yuri tuvo que levantarse levemente para que esta pudiera ser retirada de manera más fácil, una vez sentado nuevamente en las piernas de Otabek y abrazando con ellas el torso del moreno se sintió muy avergonzado por ver su gran erección bajo el bóxer de tigre que traía. Otabek mirando a los ojos de Yuri directamente llevó su mano a aquella parte y el chico ruso, al sentir aquel toque noto una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Otabek lo acarició sobre la prenda y Yuri comenzaba a sofocarse, sus delicadas y lentas caricias en su pene aumentaban aquel deseo que se instalaba más y más en su interior.

—¡Ah...Ahh! —gimió cuando Otabek introdujo su mano bajo la prenda y su contacto era directo. Sentía como su pene palpitaba entre la gran mano del kazajo—gh... Ah...Ot-Otabek... —soltó otro suspiro cuando la mano de su amigo le retiraba su bóxer y comenzaba a masturbarlo, lenta y tortuosamente.

—Yuri...—gruñó el kazajo llevando sus ojos a la parte intima del ruso, contempló su actuar con gesto de deseo y siguió dándole aquellas sensaciones agradables al ruso—eres hermoso.

—Ca-calla...¡ah!...te... —reclamó Yuri apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Kazajo, se sentía avergonzado pero no podía negar que aquello lo excitaba más, lo hacía sentirse muy bien, se sentía muy agradable y por su cuerpo corrían pequeños espasmos de placer.

—Tan sexy—susurró el kazajo en su oído y Yuri le dio un pequeño golpe sin fuerza en los hombros; no pudo reclamar ya que los movimientos de Otabek en su pene aumentaron y la sensación fue a mayor escala junto a sus gemidos que trataba de callar mordiéndose los labios—Yuri... No te calles—dijo Otabek buscando los labios de su amigo y al encontrarlos unió sus lenguas mientras seguía con sus movimientos en el miembro de Yuri, por el cual ya salía gotitas de su esencia.

—Aah..ghk... —dejaba soltar Yuri en la boca de Otabek, aquella combinación de sus labios unidos y el placer que le regalaba el kazajo en su intimidad lo llevaban al cielo, le daba la sensación de poder flotar, por eso con sus manos y piernas se aferró mucho más al moreno. Después de unos minutos en que Otabek mantenía su movimiento, Yuri sintió un gran calor en su parte baja y tuvo que despegar los labios de Otabek, ya que el placer que sentía era mucho mayor. Abrió los ojos y contempló al mayor. Su garganta le sentía seca por tantos gemidos y respiraciones rápidas que había dado—Ota…me… espera, ahhhg…me ve… Ota-Otabek…espera…—trató de hablar cuando notó que su cuerpo no iba a soportar más, pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando su semen se derramó repentinamente sobre la mano de Otabek y sus torsos desnudos. Su respiración agitada se escuchó más fuerte en la habitación y con vergüenza miró para abajo, el líquido banco tapaba gran parte de la mano de Otabek y unas gotas estaban sobre estomago de él y sobre el del moreno. Se llevó sus manos a su cara para taparla, estaba increíblemente cohibido que no sabía que decir, había tratado de controlarse para no derramarse sobre Otabek pero los movimientos del moreno sobre su miembro eran tan deliciosos que no logró controlar su cuerpo.

—Yuri—habló el kazajo después de unos segundos. Yuri vaciló si en mirarlo o no, pero al final se decidió en enfrentarlo y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo sonrojado y mirándolo de una manera extraña, era como si quisiera que él pudiera ver dentro de su persona. —Eres tan lindo… desde que te conocí, desde que vi por primera vez tus ojos de soldado sentí que algo en mi interior nacía. No quise hacerle mucho caso ya que era algo extraño, pero cuando después te vi en competencia y te volvía a ver en persona y veía todo lo que habías crecido pude averiguar por qué me sentía de aquella forma, con el corazón acelerado, con el deseo de conocerte y saber más de ti…creo que me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi pero no podía decirte aquello en antes—Otabek sonrió levemente y acarició la mejillas del ruso con su mano limpia—. Aun eras menor y no quería causarte ningún problema… me conforme con ser tu amigo en ese momento, el poder hablarte fue maravilloso, pero en los últimos años, al seguir en contacto y al verte en cada competencia, el ser solo tu amigo no me bastaba… siempre quise estar contigo, estar a tu lado, poder abrazarte, consolarte… poder amarte y acariciarte como ahora, pero tenía terror de que no sintieras los mismo—confesó con un deje de tristeza, Yuri contuvo la respiración y observó a su amigo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—. Estoy tan feliz, tan contentó de saber que te sientes igual que yo… de que no me rechazas, estoy feliz, Yuri. —finalizó volviendo a unir su lenguas y sus cuerpos. Las respiraciones de los dos nuevamente volvieron a agitarse y Yuri volvió a sentir como su miembro volvía a pararse, no sabía que era lo que tenía Otabek que lo hacía perder la razón y el control de su cuerpo, pero no le importaba pensar eso ahora, ya que su mente se nublaba por la excitación que nuevamente comenzaba a gozar—. Quiero hacerlo Yuri…—susurró Otabek en los labios del ruso con una voz ronca, Yuri detuvo sus movimientos y miró directamente los ojos del kazajo, un pequeño temor pasó por detrás de su nuca pero de inmediato se desvaneció. Él también lo quería, deseaba hacerlo aunque jamás había pasado por eso. Tragó con dificultad sintiendo su saliva más caliente de lo normal por su garganta y asintió con timidez. Sabía que las palabras del moreno eran cierta, aquellos sentimientos eran reales y el jamás sería capaz de engañarlo, aquello lo había aprendido en todo los años que mantuvieron comunicación. Podía confiar ciegamente en él.

Tras la aceptación de Yuri, Otabek volvió a besarlo y con sutileza movió su mano aun cubierta de semen hasta el trasero del ruso. Yuri se quedó inmóvil al sentir la mano de Otabek buscando su entrada y cuando su acompañante la encontró, Yuri se movió por instinto tratando de alejarse de Otabek. Había sentido tan extraño que lo tocara en aquella parte que una intranquilidad se apoderó de él sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Yuri? —lo llamó Otabek deteniendo sus movimientos—¿No te agrada? ¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó con tono de preocupación. Yuri al verle su cara de confusión sintió algo de culpa por haberse movido tan bruscamente tratando de alejarse—. Si no quieres seguir te entiendo… esto también es nuevo para mí y no sé si hago las cosas bien.

—No…No…—Yuri suspiró entrecortadamente, la vergüenza nuevamente lo poseía, no sabía que decir, estaba tan excitado y a la vez tan asustado que sus sentimientos y sensaciones se contradecían, pero aun sintiéndose de aquella manera volvió a acomodarse sobre las piernas del kazajo. Ahora estaba decidido, ya no había marcha atrás, él también lo deseaba… quería descubrir nuevas cosas junto a Otabek—lo siento, no quise apartarme, solo que me asuste al sentir tu mano tan repentinamente…—dijo escondiendo su rostro tras sus cabellos, seguía encontrando increíble que dijera aquellas cosas—no te detengas…—murmuró casi sin voz apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, no quería que lo viera en aquel estado, estaba convencido que debía llevar en la cara una expresión extraña y desagradable, por eso prefirió esconderse de la curiosa mirada de Otabek y aferrarse al cuerpo de él.

Otabek después de unos cortos instantes y murmurando un "ya veo" en el oído del ruso, volvió a acercar su mano en la entrada del rubio. Yuri al sentir la intrusión de un dedo en su interior moviéndose y entrando lentamente se aferró más a Otabek y apretó sus labios para no dejar salir su disgusto. Era una sensación tan extraña pero sobre todo dolorosa, aquel punzante dolor que sentía cada vez aumentando más por los movimientos de su amigo lo dejaban más asustado. Con ambos brazos rodeo el torso de su amigo y no pudiendo soportar mucho más, después de unos largos segundos, con la intrusión de un segundo dedo en su interior dejo salir un gemido de dolor e incomodidad.

—Agh…ah…—soltó sin evitarlo pero Otabek no dejó de mover sus dedos.

—¿Duele? —preguntó el kazajo con su grave tono de voz y Yuri asintió de inmediato.

—Du-Duele…—asimiló encerrando más a su amigo entre sus brazos, su cabeza la hundía más y más en el cuello de Otabek hasta llegar a su pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Espera… creo que se te pasara—dijo el moreno con una voz que denotaba algo de duda, pero siguió con su trabajo.

Yuri sintiendo lagrimas acumulándosele en sus ojos se mordió un labio, notó que después de unos minutos y acostumbrándose al tercer dedo que Otabek había puesto, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar distinto, un peculiar calor y placer se extendía por su cadera aunque el dolor aun persistía en mayor cantidad que aquella sensación. La respiración ansiosa y a la vez concentrada del moreno sobre su oreja derecha le provocaba una agradable sensación y con solo escuchar eso fue capaz de continuar lo que llevaban a cabo.

—Estas húmedo, Yuri—dijo repentinamente Otabek dejando escapar un ligero suspiro. Yuri lanzó un gruñido de vergüenza por eso pero no pudo decir más ya que la sensación de dolor se iba un poco más dejándole lugar al placer—¿Sigue doliendo?—quiso saber el moreno al sentir los cambios de los gemidos del muchacho.

—n-no… no tanto—confesó Yuri separándose del cuerpo de Otabek, cuando sintió que el moreno le tocaba una parte sensible en su interior no logró ahogar un gemido y arquearse para atrás—¡Ahh!...ah, ah… —tuvo la sensación de caerse de espaldas a la cama pero la otra mano del moreno lo sujetó y lo volvió a acercar a él.

—Creo que ya estás listo—comentó Otabek aunque pareció hablarse a sí mismo. El ruso volvió a sentirse un poco intranquilo y cuando su amigo retiro sus dedos de su interior se impresiono de ver lo mojado que estaban estos—Yuri, ¿Aun quiere continuar? —le preguntó el moreno mirándole directo a los ojos, su tono de voz sonó más ronca que antes y se notaba que contenía su respiración, Yuri pensó que si decía que no sería demasiado egoísta. Otabek ya lo había hecho sentir bien y se había estado conteniendo hasta el momento. No quería arruinar todo, le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a donde estaban y la sensación de urgencia en sentir más a su amigo lo llevó a responder de inmediato y sin pensárselo mucho.

—Continuemos—dijo tratando de subir su voz, pero la verdad solo logró emitir un débil murmuro.

Después de darse una tórrida y sensual sesión de besos Otabek acostó suavemente a Yuri sobre el colchón, sus miradas se quedaron fijas en el otro y por unos segundos el ruso sintió que podía ver su interior, era una sensación agradable y tranquila. Aquello solo aumentó el querer estar mucho más junto a él. Otabek se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y quedando los dos completamente desnudos se contemplaron preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. Yuri se mantuvo inmóvil mirando la gran erección de su amigo, tragó saliva y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello en su interior iba a doler mucho más que sus dedos. Aun así no dijo nada y tampoco hizo algún amago para retirarse, ya se había decidido. Después de regalarle un beso en el cuello para que Yuri se calmara, Otabek guió su pene hasta la entrada del ruso, con su mano libre abrió las piernas de Yuri y este ultimo las envolvió en las caderas del moreno, el calor que sintió en aquel contacto con sus pieles le subió más la temperatura. Lentamente, y de manera muy cuidadosa Otabek comenzó a entrar en su interior. Yuri soltó un gran suspiro y se agarró a las sabanas de la cama. El dolor que había sentido con los dedos de Otabek minutos atrás no se comparaban en nada al que sentía ahora, el erecto miembro del muchacho acaparaba toda su entrada y lo habría más a cada segundo.

—¡Ahh…! Gh…—dejo salir el dolor por su boca y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas aunque esta vez no trató de contenerlas—Du… ¡Duele! —gritó aferrándose más a las sabanas con la esperanza de que ellas calmaran su dolor.

—Espera...un poco...más—dijo Otabek con un gruñido proveniente de su garganta, Yuri con sus ojos borrosos por las lágrimas logró apreciar que el moreno poseía una expresión de claro placer, sus ojos entre cerrados y sus dientes apretados lo dejaban al descubierto, además su entrecortada respiración y los leves gemidos que dejaba escapar de repente convencían al muchacho que todo iba bien... Si tan solo el dolor que sentía en su entrada se iba, todo sería perfecto.

—Ggh... —volvió a dejar escapar un gritillo de dolor, notó como su corazón palpitaba tan estruendosamente que tuvo miedo que se le escapara del pecho. Cuando Otabek introdujo todo su miembro en su interior se mantuvo quieto y dejó salir el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

—Ya entró todo...-le informó Otabek dejando salir pequeñas respiraciones y apoyando sus manos en las caderas de Yuri—tan apretado... Ah... —después de unos segundos en que los dos se acostumbraban a la sensación, el moreno decidió moverse. Yuri comenzó a emitir varios gemidos de dolor por eso pero después de unos instantes, cuando su amigo comenzó a acariciarle su miembro y cuando encontró su punto dulce en su interior, aquellos gemidos de dolor se transformaron en puro placer, Otabek al escucharlo empezó a embestirlo más rápidamente y el sonido que les regalaban sus cuerpos al chocar contra si aumentaban su deseo.

—¡ahh...ahh...O-ta...be...ah!—dejó escapar Yuri sintiendo el sudor en su cuerpo y el doble placer que su amigo le daba, su mano sobre su miembro se movía al mismo tiempo que las embestidas que le propinaba, por eso se sintió en plena éxtasis y creyó por unos segundos que no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo. Aun aferrándose en las sabanas, aunque ahora era por el gran placer que sentía; observó a Otabek mientras dejaba en el aire sus gemidos. El kazajo tenía su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por la excitación y varios gruñidos salían de su garganta en cada embestida. Sin percatase ya que estaba al borde de una tormenta de sensaciones placenteras, Yuri se encontró nuevamente sobre las piernas de su amigo, él lo había levantado ágilmente buscando una nueva posición para disfrutar el momento. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban y se separaban con el vaivén de sus caderas. La boca de Otabek busco la de Yuri y en un beso tapado de sensuales gemidos unieron sus lenguas mientras el aire que buscaban con desesperación invadía sus bocas.

—Ah…gatito—susurró Otabek separando sus bocas y dejando una larga cadena de saliva entre ellos. Yuri sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar que lo llamaba de aquella forma… jamás había pensado que esa palabra sonara tan erótica en la boca de alguien, por eso se sonrojó hasta las orejas e iba a reclamarle por eso pero una fuerte embestida de Otabek convirtieron sus palabras en deleitables gimoteos. Cuando reparó que todo el calor esparcido por su cuerpo se centraba notablemente en su zona íntima y sentía que su pene iba a explotar, Yuri volvió a aferrarse en los hombros de su amigo e inconscientemente ayudó a Otabek con las embestidas, sus pies apoyados en la cama los usaba para balancearse más en el miembro del moreno y aquello causo más goce en sus cuerpos—Ah…ah…gatito…gh…—volvió a hablar entrecortadamente Otabek al sentir que el ruso también ayudaba a profundizar las embestidas. Después de disfrutar de cada segundo y de escuchar como la cama se movía junto a ellos, el ruso notó que ya no iba a ser capaz de aguantar más, la mano de Otabek en su miembro aún se movía y con eso fue suficiente para sentir cerca el clímax. Aquel punto estratégico que Otabek tocaba con cada profunda estocada hacía temblar el cuerpo de Yuri y sus suspiros y gimoteos aumentaban.

—¿Se siente… bien? —preguntó Otabek ahogando un gruñido cuando Yuri hundió sus uñas en su espalda, era tanto el placer que sentía que buscaba formas de apaciguarlo, por eso sus uñas comenzaron a dibujar ligeras y algunas profundas líneas rojas en su piel.

—Tsk…No…No pregu-preguntes… ¡ah…!—se le escapó un grito parecido a un ronroneo y apreció sus piernas enflaquecer. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la gloria y Otabek parecía igual que él—Ota-bek…ah…me… ¡ah!, m-me ven-go…aaah—le avisó al kazajo y este solo gruño profundizando sus movimientos. Yuri al ver que ya no aguantaba enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Otabek y cerró los ojos, un calor increíble se formó en su miembro y sin poder contenerse dejo salir todo de su interior, su espalda se arqueó y Otabek lo contuvo con fuerza. Los movimientos del moreno fueron en más aumento y él con un grave gemido soltó toda su esencia en el interior del rubio, quien al sentirlo su placer fue mucho mayor. Ambos, respirando agitadamente y abrazados sobre la ya mojada cama contemplaron el silencio que se formaba en la habitación y que solo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones. Otabek después de controlar sus espasmos por el placer sentido al llegar al clímax, acercó más a Yuri a su cuerpo y aun estando dentro de él lo beso de manera gentil y le corrió el cabello rubio que tapaba su rostro para atrás.

—Tu rostro y ojos son tan lindos gatito, no entiendo por qué los escondes—le dijo de manera tierna y Yuri volvió a la realidad, sintió una indescriptible calor en su rostro e infló las mejillas como un pequeño niño.

—¡No me llames así! —reclamó aunque su voz sonaba cansada, había hecho tanto ejercicio que sentía que el sueño lo invadía.

—¿Por qué? Me parece lindo, además te queda… eres como un pequeño gatito—dijo el kazajo con una sonrisa besando su mejilla.

—¡Ya no soy pequeño!, ¡Soy más grande que tú! —chilló con un gesto infantil contradiciendo por completo sus palabras. Otabek elevó una ceja ante esa declaración y con un movimiento rápido dejo a Yuri entre el suave colchón y su cuerpo, aprisionándolo y moviendo lentamente su cadera provocando un respingo al ruso quien había cambiado por completo su expresión, ahora la sorpresa invadía sus rasgos.

—Ah…lo eres, pero—el kazajo lo observó en silencio y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Yuri sentía como nuevamente el calor se iba apoderando de su cuerpo—, para mi siempre será un pequeño gatito—volvió a unir sus bocas pero esta vez fue un beso más profundo, con anhelo—Mi gatito—afirmó volviendo a tocar el cuerpo del ruso y así sumiéndose nuevamente en otra batalla de caricias, placer y gemidos.

Cuando el sol se asomó por los vidrios de la habitación Yuri se movió en la cama para darle la espalda al molesto intruso que interrumpía su descanso. Cuando giró se encontró con el desnudo cuerpo de Otabek y al sentir su calidez junto a él abrió los ojos lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió cuando vio a su amigo profundamente dormido y sin pensárselo se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho. Había sido una noche muy activa, Otabek había estado en su interior tres veces y después de eso los dos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio sobre la húmeda cama. Poco les había importado aquello ya que sus cuerpos estaban iguales o mucho más mojados que las sabanas y por eso, abrazados se durmieron en unos minutos. Yuri al recordar aquello se sonrojó y hundió su rostro en el cuerpo del moreno, estaba avergonzado por todas las cosas que habían pasado y sobre todo como había actuado, ahora tenía un punzante dolor en sus cadera pero aun sintiéndose de esa manera no tenía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en su interior. Estaba feliz, no podía negar eso y sabía que absolutamente nada podía deshacer aquella felicidad fácilmente. Había aceptado sus sentimientos por su moreno amigo y al mismo tiempo había escuchado los de él, el resultado: Los dos se querían de la misma forma y eso era lo más increíble que había vivido y escuchado en su vida. Había hecho el amor con la persona que amaba, y aunque al principio tenía miedo de lo que sucedería y se contradecía continuamente, sentía que las decisiones que tomó en la noche habían sido las acertadas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que Otabek se movía y con calma lo abrazaba. Yuri elevó su rostro y se encontró con los ojos de moreno, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—Bueno días gatito—lo saludó animadamente con un beso en los labios y Yuri se ruborizo.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así—espetó desviando su mirada, aquello lo avergonzaba mucho.

—Eh, ya te dije que eres mi gatito, te diré así aunque no quieras—dijo Otabek con una sonrisa pero endureciendo levemente su voz. Yuri permaneció en silencio y cuando Otabek se movió para sentarse en la cama este lo imitó. Una vez los dos sentados el kazajo lo invitó a sentarse entre sus piernas y Yuri aunque le dolía su parte trasera aceptó completamente sonrojado. Los brazos de Otabek rodearon su cintura y la espalda de Yuri tocó de lleno el pecho del moreno, quien teniéndolo tan cerca le daba besos en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—¡Eh!... no hagas eso, ¡Basta!, ¡Otabek! —exclamó Yuri sintiendo cada cálido beso del moreno en su cuello. Instintivamente llevó una de sus manos para apartarlo pero como estaba completamente atrapado por él no pudo hacer mucho.

—Eres tan suave gatito—le confesó Otabek en su oído erizando todos sus vellos por la repentina acción. Yuri no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio mostrando su descontento por como lo llamaba, Otabek interpretando su silencio escondió su rostro en los cabellos dorados del ruso—si te molesta que te llame así entonces tú también ponme un apodo—le dijo después de unos segundos. Yuri le gustó aquella idea y se puso a pensar en algo para molestarlo también, pensó en varios animales pero todo lo que le venía a la mente por alguna razón se le sonaba algo erótico. Avergonzado y rendido solo se dispuso pensar en el nombre del moreno.

—Hm… si no te molesta, creo que Beka suena bien… ¿No? —preguntó avergonzado mirando sobre su hombro a Otabek.

—Sí, suena bien—le contestó el kazajo abrazándolo más y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

—Pero me parece injusto que yo te llame de esa forma tan genial y que tú me digas… gatito…—confesó indignado, no quería ni imaginarse como la gente reaccionaria si Otabek lo llamaba así enfrente de otros.

—Hmm… entonces que tal ¿Yurio?, si no me equivoco así te llama el otro Yuri y Viktor—le dijo indeciso. Yuri se separó de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, jamás en la vida permitiría que Otabek lo llamara así, odiaba aquel tonto apodo. Otabek al ver la negativa en su rostro se apresuró en hablar—¿No?, entonces otro… ¿Qué tal, Yura? —preguntó mirando directamente a su acompañante. Yuri se lo pensó por un instante y luego se calmó, por alguna razón le gustó aquel apodo y por ello sonrió—entonces será Yura…—recalcó el moreno y abrazó a Yuri por la cintura para dejarlo sentado nuevamente en sus piernas—pero cuando estemos solos será ga-ti-to—le aclaró y antes de que Yuri pudiera reclamar lo beso uniendo sus bocas.

Después de unas tiernas caricias ambos se movieron al jacuzzi de su habitación, una vez dentro se limpiaron mutuamente y hablaban animados. Yuri después de recibir un apasionado beso de su amado moreno se movió entre las aguas para quedar a su lado.

—Entonces…—empezó a hablar con una extraña timidez, Otabek lo miró expectante—después de todo…hm ¿Ya no somos amigos? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, había pensado en ello toda la mañana desde que despertó pero no había encontrado el valor para decirlo. Tenía cierto temor a las palabras de Otabek, no quería perder su amistad por lo ocurrido. Otabek sonrió ante su pregunta y eso lo dejo confundido.

—Ya no—le dijo dejándole helado el corazón, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa el moreno rodeó su cintura y juntó sus frentes—Ahora somos algo mucho mejor que amigos. Eres mi Agape y mi Eros Yura, eres mi pareja—le confeso dándole un vuelco en el corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejo salir su lado sensible, aquel que siempre intentaba esconder de la gente. Abrazó a Otabek con alegría y habló.

—Quédate conmigo siempre—le rogó

—Siempre—dijo el moreno y después de una pausa añadió—y si te llegaras a perder nuevamente te buscaría hasta encontrarte, siempre te encontraría ya que quiero permanecer siempre junto a ti—finalizó con una sonrisa.

Aquella declaración lo hizo ruborizar, Otabek siempre había sabido que Yuri se había perdido aquel día que lo encontró en Italia. Yuri aceptando eso y no pudiéndose negar, también sonrió. Esa faceta romántica y atenta de Otabek lo dejo sin palabras, por eso decidió responderle con actos y unió sus bocas en un cariñoso beso, Aun no podía creer lo que le pasaba, tenía al hombre de su vida a su lado y le había hecho una gran promesa que aunque llagaba a sonar cursi le había gustado. Amaba a aquel moreno y eso no lo podía negar. Deseaba estar siempre a su lado.

La decisión de haberse escapado a Italia, había sido la mejor de su vida.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El sonido de los patines deslizándose por la pista de hielo sonaba de forma continua. Yuri quien se daba un descanso de su ardua práctica mañanera miraba con el ceño fruncido a las dos siluetas masculinas que patinaban muy juntos frente a él. Yuri permanecía fuera de la pista con una botella y su celular en las manos, pero se sentía como si estuviera dentro de la pista ya que sus actuales ocupantes hacían tal escándalo que se le olvidaba que se encontraba ya fuera. Yuuri y Viktor se movían de un lugar para otro y el peliplata no perdía ocasión de aprovecharse de la cercanía y abrazar o tocar al patinador japonés, aquello le molestaba de sobre manera a Yuri ya que sentía que desperdiciaban el tiempo y además no eran nada disimulados, ¡si tantas ganas tenían de estar juntos que se buscaran otro lugar!

Ya rendido y sabiendo que dijera lo que le dijera a ese par, ellos no iban a dejar lo que hacían. Se fue a sentar a un banco cercano y aun con los patines puestos (ya que tenía que volver a practicar) se concentró en su móvil y trató de ignorar los gritos de sus compañeros en la pista. Rápidamente su gesto de molestia fue remplazado por una fugaz sonrisa, Otabek o como él ahora lo llamaba: Beka, le había respondido su mensaje anterior. Ya había pasado cerca de tres meses en que ellos se habían encontrado y despedido en Italia, desde que habían dejado su relación de amigos para convertirse en pareja. Aun le costaba creer que aquello que sucedió en su hotel y todos los días siguientes a ese habían ocurrido. Fue tan lindo saber que Otabek lo quería de la misma forma en que él lo quería y era incluso más lindo el hecho de haberse acercado más y de haberse conocido de muchas maneras. Cada vez que lo pensaba se convencía más y más en que el moreno era una increíble persona, es muy hablador cuando se lo dispone y tiene varias cosas que contar, es atento y muy cariñoso, siempre lo hacía sentir protegido y muy feliz cuando estaban juntos… se sentía completamente hechizado por su novio. Pero a pesar de que llevaban una linda y estable relación, la distancia que los separaba era muy dura para ellos, solo se podían ver por video llamadas cuando les daba tiempo, hablar por teléfono todos los días era una costumbre y los mensajes que se mandaban a cada hora eran un leve bálsamo para su corazón solitario. Yuri deseaba ver a Otabek pero sabía que no sería posible hasta la siguiente competencia, que se llevaría a cabo en un mes más… y aquello era mucho para él. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y le respondió a Otabek con una triste sonrisa, le escribió que lo extrañaba y que ya no soportaba mucho más seguir entrenando con Viktor y con el cerdo. Al enviarlo volvió a mirar a la pista y por segundos envidió como el japonés y la leyenda del patinaje permanecían abrazados y sonriendo felizmente, deseaba con todo su corazón estar así junto con Beka, pero sabía que aquel deseo por ahora era completamente imposible. Su celular nuevamente vibro entre sus manos y rápidamente leyó el mensaje del moreno.

 **También te extraño pero ya nos veremos, solo ten paciencia… y sobre lo de Viktor y Yuuri, bueno en eso también ten paciencia, ya que si yo te tuviera junto a mí en la pista, también aprovecharía cada instante para poder abrazarte.**

Aquellas palabras del moreno lo hicieron sonrojar y se dibujó una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Iba a responderle de inmediato, pero la Voz de Viktor a la distancia lo interrumpió.

—Nuevamente estas sonriendo como un niño enamorado, Yurio—dijo Viktor acercándose con una sonrisa infantil junto a Yuuri hasta el pequeño muro que separaba la pista del suelo. Yuri se asustó por la repentina interrupción y casi se le cae el celular al piso—ehh… debe estar hablando con su amor, ¿Verdad Yuri? —le preguntó a su esposo, con el cual se había casado el año anterior después de que el japonés obtuviera su primer oro en competencia. —debe ser una linda chica, ya que desde que llegó de su viaje de Italia no ha dejado de sonreír.

—¡Cállate anciano! —gruñó Yuri con enfado y se levantó asegurándose de no votar su celular.

—No lo molestes Viktor—dijo Yuuri elevando las manos con intenciones de calmar el ambiente.

—¡Eh! Pero quiero saber quién es su persona especial, ¿No tienes curiosidad cariño? —le preguntó Viktor con voz infantil, a pesar de su edad seguía teniendo mañas y gestos de un menor y aquello sacaba de quicio a Yuri.

—Hm, bueno ahora que me lo preguntas… la verdad yo también quiero saber, debe ser una chica muy linda—soltó Yuuri provocándole un escalofrío al rubio en la espada. ¿Qué mierda les interesaba a esos dos quien era su pareja?, no tenían nada que meterse en su vida privada, además ¡Otabek no era ninguna chica!. Yuri sintiéndose invadido por los dos mayores colocó su cara más amenazante que pudo, no quería decirle a nadie por ahora que su novio era Otabek, ya que no quería que su relación se complicara y tampoco quería provocarles problemas a Otabek por ello. No sabía cómo la gente se lo iba a tomar y por eso no se lo contó a nadie, el moreno por su parte le había dicho que no tenía problema en decirlo pero respetó su decisión y él también lo mantuvo en secreto.

—Eso no es asunto suyo, ¡salgan de una vez de la maldita pista y piérdanse de mi vista! —les gritó amenazador pero ninguno de los dos se movieron, al contrario parecían más decididos en sacarle la información que deseaban saber desde que volvieron a encontrarse en Rusia.

—Hey, Yuuri—habló Viktor ignorando al rubio de forma olímpica—¿Quién crees que puede ser?

—Bueno—el japonés se puso a pensar y después de unos segundos sus ojos brillaron al encontrar un posible candidato en su mente—¿No te habías encontrado con Otabek en Italia? —preguntó dejándolo completamente congelado, ¿Había sido tan fácil adivinar?

—¿Otabek? —Inquirió Viktor con aire misterioso, luego de pensárselo por unos instantes sus ojos se posaron en los de Yuri, quien nervioso trató de no desviar la mirada ya que sería más sospechoso si lo hacía. —.Bueno se han llevado muy bien últimamente, interactúan mucho por las redes…Yurio, ¿Él es tu enamorado? Entonces no se trata de una chica.

—Viktor no seas tan directo—espetó Yuuri aunque una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

La rabia se le formo en la parte baja del estómago, quería ir donde ellos y agarrarlos para propinarle los golpes que deseaba darles hace tiempo, por eso comenzó a acercarse a ellos pero una mano que agarraba repentinamente su hombro lo detuvo. Giró su cabeza para ver quien osaba interrumpir su futuro crimen, pero la fiera mirada de su entrenador lo dejo helado. Mierda, estaba enojado.

—Yuri ve a hacer nuevamente calentamiento—le dijo tranquilamente pero su voz denotaba un dejo de enfado. Yuri sin querer encender más el fuego ya que temía siempre cuando Yakov se enojaba asintió y sacándose sus patines para hacerlo mejor empezó a estirar nuevamente su cuerpo, pero miraba silencioso como regañaba a Viktor en ruso y hacia lo posible por no levantarle la voz al japonés ya que él aun no entendía del todo el idioma, el chico rubio sonrió tras su cabello ya que sabía que con eso el par de recién casados se pondría serio y comenzarían a practicar como es debido. Además la llegada de Yakov significaba el fin del interrogatorio por el día de hoy y eso lo aliviaba demasiado.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, Yuri se tiró pesadamente en su sofá de tigre. Miró la oscura estancia sin poder ver nada específicamente ya que no había prendido las luces. Estaba en plena oscuridad y la poca luz que alumbraba su living era la que atravesaba la ventana y bañaba un poco las puntas de sus zapatos, era algo opaca ya que el día, como era costumbre, estaba apagado y el sol apenas se había dejado mostrar entre las grandes nubes que anunciaban una cercana caída de nieve. Miró su celular y se percató que aún era temprano, las practicas del día habían terminado antes ya que en la pista hubo un corte eléctrico que lo dejo en penumbra, de esa manera no podían seguir ensayando. Yuri y Viktor se habían ofrecido para acompañarlo a su hogar, pero el rubio se había negado por completo y antes de que ellos siguieran insistiendo se fue a paso rápido, procurando perderse entre la gente que iba por las calles a esas horas.

—Ahh…—suspiró encogiéndose más en el sofá y abriendo la conversación de Otabek en su móvil. No le habían llegado más mensajes del moreno, quizás estaba ocupado y no tenía tiempo para eso. Sintiéndose algo decaído ya que lo echaba de menos tecleó en su móvil para retomar la conversación.

 **Hubo un apagón en el entrenamiento, tuve que volver a casa más temprano… ¿Qué haces tú?**

Envió el mensaje después de leerlo por dos veces y dejo su móvil a un lado, no quería mostrarse muy persistente y así molestar a su pareja, a pesar de que lo extrañaba y que quería estar siempre en contacto con él sabía que no se podía. Ambos tenían vidas separadas y por lo tanto distintas cosas que atender, pero como ahora había quedado desocupado más temprano de lo normal no hallaba que hacer. Con un gesto de aburrimiento volvió a mirar su entorno y una punzada de dolor le vino de repente al pecho, era tan solitario todo desde que su gata, que había tenido desde hace años, falleció… aquel día, cuando encontró a su mascota muerta en el suelo después de volver de un arduo entrenamiento fue uno de los días más dolorosos en su vida. Aquel animalito había sido su compañía desde años y ahora no tenerlo a su lado le provocaba temor y una gran tristeza… eso ya sucedió hace más de cuatro meses atrás, antes de cumplir su mayoría de edad, y aquello también fue una razón por la que se escapó en su cumpleaños a Italia, le dolía enormemente estar en el departamento sin su amada gata.

—Ya estaba vieja…—murmuró bajo como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien.

Su celular vibro a su lado y saliendo de sus entrañables recuerdos tomó el aparato y sonrió levemente al ver que Otabek le respondía. Aquel vuelco en el corazón que siempre le daba ante un mensaje de su novio le encantaba.

 **Me voy a ir a casa, también termine mi entrenamiento aunque aquí esta oscuro ya que es tarde. Tienes tiempo de descansar**

"Así que se va a casa" —pensó Yuri con pesadez, si estuvieran en el mismo país se irían los dos juntos a casa, no tendrían que hablar por mensaje, ya que lo harían cara a cara.

Continuó hablado con Otabek por unos minutos hasta que lo tuvo que dejar ya que el kazajo siempre se movilizaba en motocicleta y así no podía seguir hablando con él. Pero le había prometido que se comunicarían nuevamente cuando llegara a casa. Sin tener nada en mente prefirió levantarse antes de seguir lamentándose por todo lo que pasaba. Se fue a su habitación y luego, después de quitarse su ropa se metió en la ducha con agua tibia, aquel contacto fue agradable ya que el día estaba muy helado. Al terminar se observó en su gran espejo y se llevó sus manos a sus largos mechones dorados, los tiró para atrás y vio sus verdes ojos en su reflejo. Las palabras de Otabek en Italia resonaron en su mente y se sonrojó… él encontraba lindo su rostro y sus ojos…sintiéndose cohibido por aquel fugaz recuerdo volvió a dejar su cabello en su rostro, quizás ya era la hora de un cambio y le comenzaba a gustar aquella idea.

—¡Woh…Amazing! —le exagerada expresión de sorpresa de parte de Viktor hizo que Yuri se detuviera como si se hubiera petrificado, observó al peliplata buscando el motivo de su grito y vio que él estaba mirando directo hacia su persona, y sin darle tiempo se acercó con los ojos brillosos—¡Yuri, tu cabello!, ¡Esta corto, esta coooooorto! —siguió gritando sin superar la sorpresa y Yuri instintivamente y para dejar de ser el centro de atención de Viktor, se puso su capucha de la chaqueta y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, no me lo informes como si no lo supiera! —le contestó molestó, era increíble como de tan temprano Viktor lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

El peliplata se quedó observando completamente emocionado a Yuri y este por alguna razón no lo apartó. La decisión de haberse cortado el cabello había sido tan repentina que cuando salió de la peluquería sintió un terror al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. La idea de querer un cambio fue tan fuerte que no se puso a pensar de verdad en lo que quería, después de llegar a casa y con su cabello ya corto, pasó más de una hora mirando su nuevo reflejo en su espejo del baño, muchas preguntas se le venían a la mente, como: ¿Le gustara a Otabek?, ¿Qué le dirían sus compañeros?, ¿Se veía raro?, ¿Se acostumbraría a sentir el cuello despejado?...Aunque pensó mucho en ello no llegó a ninguna respuesta y se fue a la cama diciéndole una mentira piadosa a Otabek para no contactarse por video llamada, le había enviado que se sentía cansado y quería dormir temprano, el moreno le respondió al instante diciéndole que se cuidara y que tuviera un buen descanso… al leer las palabras de preocupación de su novio sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa en el corazón, pero aún no estaba listo para mostrarle su nuevo look.

—¿Yurio? —la voz del japonés voló hasta su oído y giró la cabeza para encontrase con el azabache mirándolo tras su lentes con expresión de incredulidad, ¿Por qué lo veía así?, ¿Tan mal se veía? —Wooh, ¡te ves genial! —dijo sonriendo y remplazando su anterior gesto con uno de completa alegría—Te ves más adulto.

—¡Sí!, ¡Se ve mucho más rudo de lo que es! —soltó Viktor sacando su celular tomando una fotografía de Yuri, este al percatarse de lo que el mayor había hecho se abalanzó contra él para quitarle su móvil. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo por los cumplidos de sus compañeros, se sentía aliviado que no lo encontraran raro… pero no iba a permitir que Viktor subiera esa foto a las redes sociales, aun no estaba listo para los demás—neee, ¡Yurio deja que todos vean tu belleza! —dijo Viktor con un tono melódico, Yuri lo persiguió gritándole groserías en Ruso por lo que el japonés solo se quedó observando como perseguían a su esposo por todo el lugar—¡Listo! Subida. —le informo el peliplata cuando Yuri lo alcanzó y le quitaba el celular de las manos, pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio que la pantalla estaba bloqueada… no podía borrar su foto.

—¡VIKTOR! —rugió muy enfadado pero el nombrado parecía muy relajado, su sonrisa en forma de corazón asomaba su boca y se un elegante movimiento recupero su móvil de las tensas manos de Yuri.

El enojo por lo que hizo el mayor aumento y le iba a decir algo en ruso en forma de pataleta pero su móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar como condenado. Sin apartar su mirada asesina de Viktor, quien le devolvía la mirada de forma infantil, Yuri sacó el aparato de su chaqueta y se quedó petrificado al ver la foto y al notar los cientos de comentarios y mensajes que le dejaba la gente, varios patinadores que él conocía y que en ese momento estaban en línea, le dejaban mensajes de sorpresa y de elogio.

—La foto salió muy bien—escuchó a Yuri detrás de él y se giró bruscamente para amenazarlo con sus ojos, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos ya se sentía afectado por su mirada, ya que Yuuri como Viktor estaban completamente concentrados en sus celulares comentando la foto que el peliplata había subido.

Después de gritarles y de darse cuenta que ya nada podía hacer se sentó en un banco rendido, preocupado abrió los mensajes de Otabek y vio que él aún no se había conectado desde ayer cuando se despidieron. Intranquilo le dejo un mensaje y de forma sigilosa procurando que los tortolitos no se dieran cuenta, se sacó una foto para mandársela a Beka, él quería ser el primero en contárselo y no quería que se percatara por medio de otro, aunque como comenzo a circular su foto por internet se preguntaba si el moreno vería primero la foto que él le mando o la que saco Viktor. Al terminar su mensaje con la pregunta: "¿Qué te parece?" dejó su móvil a un lado y se colocó sus patines, tenía mucho que practicar y como se sentía enojado sabía que lo único que lo calmaría era poner los pies sobre la pista de hielo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Yuri junto con Viktor salieron de la pista para descansar. Yuuri se había retirado antes ya que había dicho que tenía algo que hacer, por eso se marchó hace un par de minutos.

—Yuri—Lo llamo Viktor y este se impresiono que le dijera de esa forma, normalmente siempre lo llamaba del tonto apodo que le habían puesto en Japón por eso se sintió extraño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estas mejorando mucho… ah. Estoy orgulloso de ti—Dijo con una sonrisa paternal y Yuri tuvo que desviar su mirada, aquellas palabras fueron tan repentinas que no sabía cómo reaccionar, además por alguna razón las había esperado durante mucho tiempo… a pesar de que se demostraba rudo ante Viktor, Yuri lo apreciaba muchísimo.

—Que dices… si ni siquiera tú me entrenas—dijo el rubio tratando se alejar la sonrisa que se le quería formal en el rostro, con esas simples palabras del peliplata había olvidado por completo el incidente de la mañana con su fotografía.

—Aun así, te entrené o no, estoy orgulloso de ti… además no te entrene por una razón, sabía que tú podías crecer sin mí, tenías y tienes buena personas a tu alrededor que siempre te apoyan y tienes un gran talento…has crecido muy bien Yuri—le confesó Viktor colocando sus manos en los hombros de Yuri y lo miró con gran determinación. Yuri sonrió pero antes de que se hiciera más grande, se separó de Viktor dejándolo sorprendido.

—No digas tonteras, mejor vamos a comer—soltó con voz endurecida y se acercó a sus cosas. En ese momento lamento haberse contado el cabello ya que deseaba esconder su sonrisa tras su antiguo cabello largo.

Después de almorzar en un restaurante cercano y de reposar, ambos volvieron a sus prácticas de la tarde. Los entrenadores de Yuri le aconsejaban cosas para su movimientos y este se esforzaba para lograrlo todo bien, aunque su mente estaba algo alejada de la pista de hielo ya que no se había logrado comunicar con Otabek en todo el día, y eso lo tenía muy preocupado, normalmente siempre se hablaban mañana, tarde y noche pero ahora el moreno no daba señales de vida en ninguna red social, además no había visto el mensaje que le había dejado Yuri en la mañana.

—¡Más despacio Yuri! Así no te coordinas con la música—le gritó Lilia cruzándose de brazos, Yuri al escucharla se detuvo en seco y transpirando por todo lo entrenado miró frustrado a su entrenadora. Yakov lo veía preocupado al lado de la mujer pero no pudo decir nada ya que Mila se le acercó para consultarle algo—¡Esos movimientos no te los he enseñado yo!, son más delicados, tu agape tiene que notarse—dijo Lilia soltando un suspiró—no sé qué te sucede hoy, pero sea lo que sea resuélvelo antes de volver a la pista. Yakov, me retiro. —se despidió de todos con un gesto y se marchó de mala manera, Yuri sabía que era por su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada… estaba muy preocupado que no podía concentrase aunque se lo repitiera mil veces en su mente.

—Yuri, sal de la pista. Has entrenado mucho hoy. Mila es tu turno—dijo Yakov y Yuri bufó molesto pero no reclamó ya que sabía que no podía seguir en la pista. Paso por el lado de Viktor pero no quiso mirarlo, ya que tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera de las palabras que le dijo en la mañana. Viktor tampoco mostro interés de querer hablarle, ya que solo lo dejo pasar siguiendo en lo suyo.

Una vez fuera, retiró sus patines y se colocó sus deportivas. Tomó rápidamente el celular y notó que Otabek había visto su mensaje, una tranquilidad invadió su pecho pero rápidamente aquella sensación fue reemplazada por intranquilidad ya que el moreno no le había contestado. Frunciendo el ceño por lo intranquilo que se sentía volvió a teclear en su conversación. Tenía en la mente el pensamiento de que al moreno le había pasado algo, o quizás estaba enojado por no haberle dicho antes sobre su corte de cabello… o quizás estaba molestó por no haber hablado mucho con él anoche… Muchas cosas se le venían a la mente y ninguna era de su agrado.

 **Hey Beka! ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estas bien?**

Tecleó rápidamente pero antes de poder mandar su mensaje una mano se posó en su hombro distrayéndolo. Pensando irritado de que se trataba de Yakov, ya que siempre hacia eso miró sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver a la persona detrás de él sintió que toda intranquilidad, inseguridad y malestar desaparecían de su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir completamente descontrolado y sin poder evadirlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

—Te ves muy lindo con tu corte de cabello—dijo el moreno quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y seguía tocando el hombro del ruso. —Al fin puedo ver claramente tus dos hermosos ojos.

—¡Be-Beka! —soltó sin poder creérselo, parpadeó varias veces pero al ver que la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchaba Yuri se levantó de inmediato y sin pensárselo se abalanzó contra Otabek. Encogido como un niño se aferró en el cuerpo del kazajo y como era muy liviano Otabek lo pudo alzar muy bien en el aire—¿Qué haces aquí, Beka? —preguntó Yuri poniendo nuevamente sus pies en el suelo y mirando directamente a su novio, aun no daba crédito a sus ojos por lo que veían, su amante, su pareja, al que extrañaba tanto estaba junto a él.

—Vine a verte, te dije que nos veríamos pronto—contestó el moreno acariciando el corto cabello de Yuri.

—Sí, pero ¡yo creí que te referías a vernos en la competencia! —exclamó con una sonrisa agradable, estaba tan emocionado y por eso agarraba bien los brazos de Otabek, tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño y que se despertaría en cualquier momento sobre su solitaria cama de su departamento.

—Eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo, ya he estado tres meses sin ti… no aguantaba más—le susurró muy bajo y el ruso se sonrojo.

—¡Cariño! —la voz de Viktor distrajo a los dos y miraron perplejos la situación. Viktor que salía de la pista como podía abrazaba a Yuuri muy feliz, si alguien ajeno a sus contantes regaloneos viera la escena pensaría que Viktor era un perrito feliz de ver a su amado dueño.

—Hahaha Viktor—lo saludo Yuuri aceptando el abrazo de su marido. En ese momento el rubio se percató de algo.

—Un momento, ¿Ustedes venían juntos? —preguntó confundido, Yuuri había llegado a la par con Otabek o eso creía.

—Lo fui a buscar al aeropuerto—dijo Yuuri entre los brazos de Viktor.

Extrañado miró nuevamente a su novio y este asintió con la cabeza.

—Le pedí a uno de ellos que me fueran a buscar al aeropuerto ya que hace mucho que no venía a Rusia, no quería perderme y así pasar menos tiempo contigo—le aclaró Otabek tranquilamente.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Se lo pediste a ellos? —Señalo al matrimonio quienes sonreían como niños—¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?

—Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa—dijo Mila repentinamente que hasta ahora se había quedado callada mirando la situación—¡Hola Otabek! —saludo al kazajo muy alegre alzando una mano en el aire y el moreno le devolvió el gesto pero sin decir nada, Yuri infló los cachetes al ver la interacción de los dos, ¿Ellos eran tan cercanos para saludarse tan alegre? —Viktor me había pedido a mí que fuera a buscarlo pero me negué ya que no quería ponerte celoso—añadió ella mirándose las uñas al notar la expresión del rubio, Yuri se sonrojó por esas palabras, pero por la vergüenza no logró decir nada, ¿Tan obvio había llegado a ser?

—Por eso decidimos que yo fuera por él al aeropuerto, ya que los demás estaban ocupados—comentó rápidamente Yuuri recibiendo otro cálido abrazo de Viktor.

—¡Sí! Y yo no pude ya que quería hablar contigo—habló Viktor con los ojos cerrados mientras olía el fino pelo del japonés.

Al recordar las palabras de Viktor se sonrojó más y sin poder aguantarlo volvió a girar donde Beka, no quería que los demás lo vieran así, se sentía muy avergonzado.

—Yura,¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Otabek ladeando la cabeza.

El chico ruso inflo las mejillas y negó con la cabeza.

—Me hubiera gustado ir yo a buscarte…—murmuró muy bajo para que solo su novio escuchara. Otabek sonrió y le acarició la cabeza amablemente.

—Muy bien, Yuri puedes irte si quieres ya que terminaste tú practica—le informó Yakov saludando a Otabek con la cabeza.

Ambos chicos asintieron y Yuri agarró rápidamente sus cosas, se abrigó y se despidió de todos de manera rápida mientras salía junto a Otabek del gran recinto. Una vez afuera se percataron que blanca nieve caía tranquilamente al suelo. El clima era muy helado y Yuri observó como el vaho blanco salía de la boca de Otabek.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar?, ahora puedo guiarte sin problemas ya que estamos en mi tierra—propuso Yuri animado—¿ O estás cansado?

—¿Seguro no te perderás mientras me guías? —preguntó Otabek con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡No me perderé! ¿Qué crees que dices? —gruño indignado pero al sentir la mano de su pareja en su fría mejilla se tranquilizó, había extrañado tanto ese toque.

—Es una broma, no te enojes—dijo sonriendo el moreno mientras se acercaba a él—. Muéstrame el lugar, gatito—susurró gravemente y luego rozó levemente sus labios contras los de Yuri. El ruso sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escucharlo decir ese apodo y avergonzado miró para todos lados, por suerte no había nadie en el lugar y nadie había visto su fugaz beso. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se atrevió a entrelazar su mano con la del moreno y así comenzaron a caminar por la ancha calle, tenía pensado mostrarle los mejores lugares de la cuidad, sus lugares favoritos.

—Así que eso fue lo que te dijo…—habló Otabek acostado en el sofá con el cabello mojado ya que se había dado un baño, acariciaba el brazo de Yuri quien estaba de espaldas sobre él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Hace ya una hora que habían llegado al departamento del rubio, su recorrido por la cuidad fue muy agradable y gracias a Yuri conoció muchas cosas. Por su parte, Yuri se sentía completamente feliz mostrándole su ciudad al hombre que amaba, aun no lograba creer del todo que el moreno estuviera junto a él ya que hace poco de 24 horas atrás él había estado en el mismo sofá solo, hablando por mensaje con la persona que lo mantenía ahora abrazado. Además estaba aún más contento porque gracias a Otabek se había decidido en adoptar otro gatito en un futuro cercano, aquello que no se atrevía a hacer por miedo, Otabek terminó por darle la fortaleza que le faltaba.

—Hm… si, fue extraño, ya que se vio sincero al decirlo—dijo Yuri quien le contaba a Otabek las palabras que Viktor le había dado al medio día.

—Bueno, si fue así deberías aceptarlo—aconsejó el moreno dejando confundido a Yuri que lo miró ladeando la cabeza para ver el rostro del kazajo. —nunca recibes un cumplido Yura, deberías aceptar las palabras sinceras de las personas.

—¿Quién dice que no aceptó los cumplidos? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, Otabek que conocía ya ese rostro solo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, dejando completamente anonadado al ruso.

—No los aceptas, te lo digo porque jamás has aceptado uno mió sin arrugar tú frente—le contestó en tono calmado—siempre te digo que eres alguien muy hermoso y lo niegas de inmediato—añadió mirándolo directo a los ojos. Yuri sonrojándose sintió que la mirada del kazajo taladraba por completo en su ser.

—Es que… es vergonzoso—murmuró mirando para el techo y antes de poder pensar en lo que le dijo su novio, sintió como Otabek lo abrazaba más y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro, aquel abrazo lo relajó por completo y llevó sus manos a los brazos del kazajo.

—Te he extrañado tanto gatito—susurró Otabek en su oído de forma genuina. Yuri sonrió y con agilidad se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su pareja—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Otabek ante el repentino movimiento de Yuri, pero sus palabras fueron enmudecida cuando el ruso unió sus bocas en un apasiónate beso, las manos del moreno se fueron a la espalda de Yuri y con eso ambos sintieron como sus caderas se encontraban—¿Yura? —inquirió Otabek al ver el sonrojado rostro de Yuri.

El chico rubio volvió a unir sus bocas y ahora leves gemidos salían de sus bocas, el cuerpo de Yuri estaba comenzando a sentir un notable calor y cuando se percató que su miembro chocaba contra el de Otabek supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

—También te he extrañado—confesó Yuri con el corazón en la garganta, se preguntaba si era muy atrevido lo que planeaba hacer.

—No es necesario que te esfuerces Yura—dijo Otabek al ver la contradictoria expresión de su novio.

—hmm… ¿No quieres hacerlo? —preguntó asustado Yuri al oír sus palabras, sabía que los dos estaban hablando de la misma cosa por eso al escucharlo sintió un frio por la espalda, ¿Acaso era el único que se sentía ansioso?

—Claro que quiero hacerlo, por mi te tendría entre mis brazos siempre—dijo Beka relajando a Yuri—pero como ha pasado un tiempo considerable de la última vez… no quiero forzarte.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo—soltó Yuri de inmediato y se cohibió en el momento que se percató de su gran sinceridad.

—De acuerdo—asintió Otabek sentándose más cómodamente para besar el cuello de Yuri, pero el ruso lo detuvo antes de que lo tocara alejándose levemente—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Lo vamos a hacer o no? —preguntó extrañado. Yuri ante sus preguntas asintió tímidamente.

—Es que… bueno, quiero intentar algo—le hizo saber mirando para otro lado, era increíble lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni el mismo se lo llegaba a creer.

Otabek elevó una ceja sin entender y Yuri prefirió no decirle, sabía que no podría ser capaz de pronunciar lo que quería experimentar, por eso decidió actuar en vez de usar las palabras. Sus manos se fueron directo al pantalón negro del Kazajo y con nerviosismo lo bajó, como era un simple buzo lo que se había puesto el Kazajo después de bañarse para después comer no hubo que enfrentarse a un complejo cinturón. Con el corazón palpitando violentamente contra su pecho Yuri observó fugazmente a Otabek, quien lo miraba muy sorprendido y se notaba que contenía su respiración, pero al ver que no se negaba continuó con su acción. Bajó su miraba y apreció que el miembro de Otabek de apoco de iba agrandando bajo su ropa interior. Tragó saliva y llevó su mano temblando al bulto que comenzaba a levantarse, al hacer contacto con el, Yuri percibió como Otabek daba un pequeño respingo y eso le dio más confianza. Soltando un suspiró, el ruso bajo lentamente la ropa interior de Otabek, liberando el ya erecto pene de su novio ante sus ojos, con nerviosismo lo tocó y de manera delicada empezó a acariciarlo. Otabek comenzó a moverse un poco ante aquel contacto y su respiración se entrecortada a cada segundo, Yuri por la excitación sintió como su propio miembro chocaba dolorosamente contra su pantalón, pero eso no le importaba, quería hacer sentir bien a Otabek antes, quería demostrarle cuanto lo había echado de menos, por eso sus caricias que iban de arriba para abajo de manera lenta y tortuosa comenzaron a ser más firmes y seguras.

—Ahh… Yura—gimió Otabek al sentir más presión en su miembro. Yuri al ver el rostro excitado de su novio pasó su lengua por sus propios labios para prepararse para lo siguiente, quería que el Kazajo disfrutara más, que se perdiera en la éxtasis que él podía regalarle… quería quedar marcado en su cuerpo, por eso acercó su boca al erecto pene del moreno y con suma delicadeza aunque completamente decidido, pasó su lengua por lo largo de su miembro—Ghh… gatito…—escuchó soltar al kazajo con profunda voz. Sin detenerse volvió a pasar su lengua y terminó conociendo todo el miembro de Otabek, a continuación pensó que ya era el momento adecuado para el siguiente paso, por eso llevó su boca a la punta del pene del moreno, quien se estaba retorciendo de placer, y de apoco metió en su boca el erecto miembro saboreando y sintiendo todo el calor en su interior. La sensación de tenerlo en su boca le fue extraña en por un segundo, pero cuando escuchó los gemidos aumentar en la garganta de Beka, dejo de pensar en eso y continuó su trabajo. Cada vez que subía y bajaba en su pene Otabek soltaba un espasmo de placer. Yuri envolvía su parte sensible con su lengua para darle más sensación y por mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos del kazajo. Lo único que se escuchaba en el living era el descarado sonido de su boca sobre el miembro del kazajo y los roncos gemidos de este mismo… y aquello era melodía para los oídos del rubio. Ya llevaba unos minutos haciendo su deliciosa labor y se sorprendió cuando el moreno colocó una mano en su nuca para profundizar mucho más aquellas sensaciones. Yuri contuvo las lágrimas que le salían ya que el erecto miembro del moreno llegaba a tocar las campanillas de su garganta, pero conteniendo aquella sensación siguió sin detenerse. Antes de que el kazajo llegara al clímax, apartó a Yuri de su miembro y lo colocó fácilmente frente a él—Gatito, eso estuvo muy bien, pero tú también debes sentir—dijo quitándole su remera y acercando sus labios a los pezones de Yuri. Esta vez de inmediato sintió el placer recorrerle su cuerpo y el dolor en su atorado miembro tras su ropa aumentaba.

—Ggg… Be-Beka…—lo llamó Yuri dándole señales de su dolor, Otabek entendiendo se deshizo se la ropa del rubio y mojando sus dedos con saliva comenzó a dilatar su entrada. —A…Ahhh…—Yuri sintiendo nuevamente ese pequeño dolor en su trasero se aferró en el moreno, pero al saber que pronto acabaría se relajó.

—mejor vayamos a la cama gatito—dijo Otabek y ágilmente levanto a Yuri al estilo princesa y se lo llevó a la habitación, allí podrían al fin saciar sus deseos y unirse como tanto lo anhelaban, sin interrupciones sin contratiempos, solo ellos dos permanecían en la habitación y su amor iba a ser testigo de todas sus locuras.

Al amanecer Yuri despertó entre los brazos de Otabek. El moreno ya había despertado y al ver que el rubio lo miraba le acarició la mejilla.

—Buenos días gatito—le dijo ruborizándolo, a pesar de que había escuchado ese apodo de sus labios mil veces seguía sin acostumbrarse, pero no le desagradaba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Yuri con una ligera sonrisa.

—Perfecto, si estoy contigo todo es perfecto—le confesó y lo abrazó más.

—¡Es-Espera, Beka! —soltó Yuri al sentir sus pieles juntarse más—estamos sucios, deberíamos ir a bañarnos.

—Hmm…—Otabek se quedó pensando pero luego lo volvió a mirar, aquello le brindó una cálida sensación al rubio, amaba los ojos del moreno, sobre todo si estos se posaban sobre su persona—Bañémonos juntos. —pidió acercando su boca al cuello del ruso, provocándole cosquillas.

—Hahahaha… Beka, sabes que no es buena idea—dijo Yuri alejando la cabeza de Otabek de su cuello para después darle un ligero beso—. Nunca lograrnos bañarnos como es debido…ya sabes, siempre terminamos en otras cosas. —le recordó al moreno con el rostro rojo.

—Es que es tú culpa gatito, eres irresistible que deseo devorarte a cada momento y el agua en la ducha no ayuda en eso, ya que te hace ver más apetecible—Dijo su novio como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yuri le golpeó la cabeza suavemente y no pudiéndose negarse a las palabras del moreno, ambos se fueron a la ducha.

Como era fin de semana, Yuri no fue a practicar ya que le pidió el sábado libre a Yakov, este de mala manera aceptó y antes de poder colgar el móvil para finalizar la llamada, Yuri escuchó de lejos la voz de Viktor deseándole que se divierta junto a su novio en los siguientes días. Completamente avergonzado por eso colgó la llamada y Otabek también al escuchar eso sonrió mientras tomaba la taza de café.

El día Sábado para ellos paso muy rápidamente, ya que se divirtieron demasiado recorriendo la ciudad, Yuri le contaba animado todo lo que veían y Otabek compró varias cosas como recuerdo. Cuando ya estaban cerca de las nueve de la noche Otabek sintió un pequeño ruido en un callejón. Yuri sin saber dónde se dirigía su novio lo siguió y al ver que el moreno alzaba un gatito muy mal herido de un basurero su corazón se paralizó. Después de examinarlo y de ver que aun aguantaba en esta vida ambos decidieron llevarlo a un veterinario. Una vez en el lugar el doctor les dijo que debía quedarse internado por unos días ya que presentaba graves signos de hipotermia y desnutrición. Yuri más tranquilo aceptó y pagó con tarjeta todos los gastos en recepción. Después de ese mal momento volvieron a casa hablando sobre aquel tema, era increíble que gente estúpida abandonara a los animales a su suerte… Yuri estaba indignado.

—Lo traeré conmigo cuando lo den de alta—dijo Yuri sentándose en su sofá.

—Me parece muy bien, él no podrá tener un mejor dueño—Beka lo imitó y se sentó a su lado, al ver el rostro triste del ruso lo abrazó. —. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, en unos días tendrás a ese gatillo a tu lado.

Yuri le sonrió y se apoyó en su novio.

—¿Sabes Beka?... he pensado mucho últimamente—dijo Yuri llamando la atención del moreno—He estado pensando en decirle lo nuestro a mi abuelo…—le confesó con la mirada fija en el suelo—será algo difícil… ya sabes, estar en Rusia y estos temas es difícil tratarlos… no sé cómo se lo tomara mi abuelo, pero deseo contárselo, él merece saberlo. —me mordió el labio pensando en su querido abuelo, no quería que él se enojara con él por su relación con el moreno… aun encontraba increíble la rápida aceptación de la gente respecto a la relación de Yuuri y Viktor, pero como eran tan queridos era obvio que no enfrentarían mayores problemas. Él también quería algo así con Beka, que todos aceptaran su relación de la mejor forma, que entendieran que solo eran dos personas amándose con locura y que no importaba el sexo que llevaban.

—Si tú se lo quieres decir te apoyo, si quieres te puedo acompañar… no quiero que enfrentes esto solo—le dijo Otabek acariciando su cabeza, Yuri le sonrió y aceptó aquella propuesta. Después de hablar por unos minutos más sobre el tema decidieron que al otro día iban a ir a decírselo a su abuelo. Fuera lo que le dijera él ellos sabían que permanecerían juntos, pero Yuri deseaba que su amado abuelo lo entendiera y lo aceptara.

La tensión se notaba en el aire y fácilmente podría ser cortada con una tijera. Nikolai miraba fijamente a Otabek quien permanecía callado después de haber pedido la mano de Yuri. El chico rubio se preguntaba como rayos habían llegado tan rápido a ese momento, como estuvo tan alegre conversando con ambos mientras cenaban, no se percató cuando Otabek de la nada dijo que lo amaba y le pedía educadamente su mano. Nikolai al escucharlo se quedó de piedra y miró fijamente a Otabek quien permanecía con un gesto tranquilo en la cara.

—Esto…abuelo…Beka…—empezó a murmurar Yuri al ver que en cualquier momento su abuelo se abalanzaba en contra del moreno, estaba nervioso y por eso no logró formular más palabras, cada una se quedaba atrapada en su garganta. ¿Por qué Otabek había dicho algo así tan de repente? No lo entendía, pero aun así no estaba enojado con el kazajo.

—Creo que no escuche muy bien, ¿Me puedes repetir lo que dijiste? —el tono amable de Nikolai había desaparecido por completo de su voz. Yuri tragó en seco y apretó los dientes, no veía nada bueno venir.

—Que estoy enamorado de Yuri y vengo a pedirle su mano… su aprobación para que podamos estar juntos oficialmente—Otabek dijo eso sin inmutarse y Yuri se sonrojo, jamás lo había visto en aquella faceta, parecía que aunque estuviera en medio del mar con grandes olas, él permanecería ahí sin moverse.

—Yuri…—lo llamó su abuelo y sintió un frio en su espalda, posó sus ojos en Nikolai y se preparó para enfrentar todo, ya no podía volver atrás, tenía que decirle todo, él merecía saber todo.

—¡Abuelo! Antes de que digas algo… déjame hablar—le pidió Yuri desesperado y el mayor asintió. —Sé que debí decirlo antes, pero es que tenía miedo… junto a Otabek ya tenemos una relación, no es mucho tiempo pero es el suficiente para estar seguro que él es la persona a quien amo—dijo sintiendo su corazón en sus oídos, era la primera vez que decía que amaba a Otabek en voz alta y notó como el Kazajo también lo miraba sorprendido—estoy completamente seguro que él es la persona con la que quiero pasar la eternidad… Tú siempre me has dicho que tenía que buscara a alguien con quien fuera feliz realmente, alguien que me quisiera con todo lo que yo traía, con las mañas, mi mal genio y todo eso y Otabek a aceptado cada una de ella y a la vez me ha ayudado a ser mejor persona… sé que nuestra relación no es bien vista ante los demás pero aquello no me interesa, solo quiero saber qué opinas tú… si nos aceptas o no…estaré muy feliz si nos comprendes pero quiero que sepas que si te niegas, yo no dejare a Otabek… lo he decidido… yo… no estoy dispuesto a separarme de él.

El silenció volvió a reinar y la tensión fue aún más persistente, Yuri tenía sus ojos determinados en su abuelo, no quería mirar a Otabek ya que sabía que si lo hacía se rompería a llorar como un niño. Estaba temblando, quería escapar pero se mantuvo firme esperando la respuesta de su abuelo.

—Ya veo…—murmuró Nikolai—¿De verdad crees que eres feliz con este chico? —le preguntó con aire despectivo. Yuri asintió sintiéndose más diminuto, no sabía cómo iban a quedar las cosas. Luego de que su abuelo mirara de nuevo al moreno analizándolo sonrió dejando perplejos a sus invitados—Hahaha, Yuri, mi niño, aleja esa expresión seria de tu cara, tú también muchacho… no sé porque están tan tensos, yo no soy un demonio.

—¿Abuelo? —dijo Yuri sin entender por qué su abuelo se reía.

—Yuratchka, has crecido tanto comparado a cuando llegaste a mi casa… eras un pequeño niño muy asustado, no sabías nada de la vida y te ayude a que la fueras conociendo de apoco, te guie en lo que pude para que fueras alguien de bien y debo decir que estoy orgulloso con todo lo que has logrado. Eres mi orgullo y el motivo de mis sonrisas cada día. Ahora entiendo al fin, que ya no eres un niño, ya no eres mi niño que me buscaba cada noche asustado por un posible monstruo bajo su cama—Nikolai se rió ante aquel recuerdo y a Yuri se le subió el color a la cara no quería que Otabek escuchara ese lado lamentable de él—Ahh… ya no tengo mucho en que guiarte, mi trabajo ya se hizo y tú eres una gran persona, Yuri, es verdad que te dije que buscaras a alguien que te hiciera feliz y que aceptara todo lo tuyo, y veo que ya lo encontraste—Nikolai dirigió su mirada a Otabek quien se tensó—veo que eres un buen chico, Yuri durante estos años ha pasado hablando de ti cada día, al parecer le gustabas desde hace mucho.

—¡Abuelo! —rugió el rubio ante eso, Otabek asintió completamente emocionado.

—No me opongo a su relación, la verdad la acepto por completo, se ve que son muy felices juntos ya que hace tiempo no te veía tan radiante. Otabek, solo te pido que lo cuides mucho, a pesar de que demuestre ser fuerte en realidad es muy frágil por dentro. Por favor cuídalo demasiado, lo dejo en tus manos—Le pidió al moreno esperanzado y Otabek asintió.

—Lo cuidare con mi vida—le dijo el kazajo y Yuri volvió a sonrojarse.

—Confió en ti Otabek. —confesó Nikolai sumergiéndose en una gran sonrisa.

Al salir de la casa de su abuelo, Yuri podía notar sus mejillas arder a pesar del frio de la noche. La mano de Otabek entrelazaba la suya y el moreno miraba el lugar desierto con brillantes ojos.

—Al final ha salido todo bien—murmuró Yuri soltando toda la tensión que había sentido minutos atrás.

—Ahh…—Otabek soltó un suspiró y asintió—estaba nervioso, pero salió todo bien.

—¡Tú! ¿Por qué le dijiste todo tan repentinamente?, ¡ni yo estaba preparado para hacerlo! —soltó Yuri al fin, se había preguntado eso desde que sucedió.

—No lo sé, pensé que era el momento adecuado, además veía que tú no eras capaz de empezar—contestó tranquilo el moreno y le sonrió a Yuri. Sin poder contra esa sonrisa y esas palabras, ya que eran muy ciertas Yuri se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó. —Yura…

—¿Hm?

—Dijiste que me amas—habló el kazajo tensando el cuerpo del rubio.

—ehhh… ¿Lo dije? —preguntó con falsa inocencia, sabía que lo había dicho pero era muy difícil repetirlo, aquella palabra significaba mucho para Yuri.

—Oh si, lo dijiste—habló Otabek sonriendo—repítelo.

—¡Olvidalo! —Chilló Yuri sintiendo que podría morir.

—Por favor dilo…—le rogó el moreno y ante eso no pudo seguir negándose, armándose de valor y agarrando toda la confianza que tenía lo miró directo a los ojos y decidido Yuri habló.

—Beka, Te amo—Dijo con voz firme parándose frente al moreno.

Otabek lo contempló por unos segundos y luego, cerrando los ojos sonrió tiernamente, acercó sus manos al rostro del rubio y juntando sus frentes habló.

—Yura… También te amo—ante eso los ojos de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas y sellaron ese perfecto momento con un cálido beso.

Estaban seguros que desde ese momento todo iría bien es sus vidas, sabían que tenían que enfrentar muchos obstáculos pero si estaban juntos todo saldría perfecto, ya que su Davai y su Te amo estaban completamente impregnados en el corazón del ruso. Aquellas palabras eran lo más sagrado para él y estaba convencido que jamás perderían su significado.

Si estaba junto a Otabek, todo saldría perfecto.

 **/**

 **¿Qué les puedo decir?, me dio tristeza escribir este último capítulo, me encanta estos personajes y amo verlos juntos… espero que les haya gustado la historia. (La publique también en Wattpad)**

 **Dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció, ya saben que cada palabra suya vale mucho para mí.**

 **Bye!**

 **Gracia por su apoyo!**


End file.
